Dulce de caramelo
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Me llamo Eren Jaeger, tengo veinte años y estoy en prisión. Sobreviví las primeras semanas sin perder mi virginidad, pero Levi Ackerman acaba de darme "el beso". No sé qué significa eso, pero ahora nadie se acerca a mí. ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Por qué todos me llaman dulce de caramelo? [Riren, Smut].
1. Chapter 1

**Este va a ser un fic cortito de solo dos capítulos. Tuve la idea viendo la serie _Orange is the New Black._ Si alguien la ha visto sabrá que la prisión no es como las que salen en las películas de criminales, es una prisión normal sin barrotes y sin que tu vida corra peligro. Más o menos intenté ajustar el fic a esa idea. El segundo capítulo será totalmente smut, es decir, contenido fuerte. Espero de corazón que os guste! **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: LevixEren.**

* * *

.

.

.

 _20 marzo_

El día que entré en prisión creí que el mundo se me caía encima. Jamás imaginé que terminaría entre rejas por un asunto de drogas en el que ni siquiera estuve involucrado. En mi vida tomé drogas, pero desgraciadamente algunas amistades son muy malas influencias y por culpa de ellas, ahora me encuentro encerrado.

Mis padres lucharon con uñas y carne para evitar este lamentable final, pero las pruebas eran demasiado evidentes y yo era el único al que se le podía dar caza. Todos los demás sabían esconderse muy bien. Sí, solo arrestaron al idiota al que habían engañado. El abogado nos dijo que podíamos pagar la multa o cumplir la condena de seis meses. La primera opción era la más razonable, pero la multa ascendía a los 120.000 dólares, y naturalmente, mis padres no poseían esa cantidad de dinero, a menos que pidieran el dinero prestado a una mafia, cosa que no hicieron.

Después de muchas charlas y de muchas lágrimas derramadas y de perder toda esperanza, aquí me encuentro, echado sobre mi litera, observando el sucio techo de mi "celda". No es exactamente como me lo imaginé, en vez de barrotes, tenemos una puerta y las condiciones higiénicas son bastante aceptables. Lo único que lamento es no poder ducharme con agua caliente. Estamos en invierno y en las duchas hace frío.

Mis compañeros de "celda" son tres: Kirschtein, Bodt, y Hoover. Tuve una pelea con el primer de ellos mi primer día, el resultado fue el labio partido y un morado en el brazo izquierdo, el cabrón estuvo a punto de torcérmelo. Yo casi le rompí los dientes, supongo que eso equilibró las cosas. Solemos insultarnos y jodernos mutuamente la existencia, pero por lo demás, no es una amenaza. Con el segundo me llevo bien, es amable y comprensivo. Y pensar que por las noches se deja follar por el imbécil de Kirschtein. Hay cosas que nunca voy a entender. Hoover no suele hablar mucho, pero es buena persona.

Tuve mucha suerte, cuando me conocieron debí caerles bien porque rápidamente me aceptaron en su grupo. En esta prisión, y supongo que, como en todas, sino vas en grupo estás jodido. Fui advertido de los peligros y de los presos con los que no debía relacionarme, y tomando sus consejos, he conseguido sobrevivir hasta ahora.

Es duro. Separado de mi familia y encerrado por un delito que no cometí, pero supongo que podría estar mucho peor. Si algo tuve claro desde el primer día que entré, es que no iba a llorar a moco tendido como un niño pequeño. No podía dejar que me vieran así, y me prometí ser fuerte durante esos seis meses. Les prometí a mis padres que sería fuerte y no voy a defraudarles.

 _4 abril_

La hora del desayuno. La comida era una mierda, pero no podía quejarme. El cocinero era un tipo grandullón y con cara de pocos amigos, no era buena idea ponerlo en tu contra. Cargando con la bandeja, me senté con Kirschtein, Bodt, Hoover y Braun. Me olvidé de mencionarle. Reiner Braun es uno de los reclusos más respetados, nadie quiere tener problemas con él. Puede partirte la cara de un solo golpe.

—¿Cómo lo llevas novato? ¿Necesitas más pañuelos?

—No gracias, con un paquete tuve suficiente —respondí con una sonrisa forzada.

Los compañeros de mi celda se rieron cuando Reiner me tendió un paquete de pañuelos el primer día. Iba a rechazarlos, pero Marco negó con la cabeza, advirtiéndome que debía hacerlo. Tuve que aguantar como se burlaban de mí por días.

—Si algún día te sientes solo, puedes venir a mi celda cuando quieras —ofreció rozándome la rodilla sútilmente.

Yo asentí sin atreverme a hablar. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se me había insinuado, pero no dejaba de ser incómodo.

—¿Ya te has cansado de ese pringado? —preguntó Jean con sorna.

—Lo llamo de vez en cuando, pero la carne fresca también me atrae.

Su mano fue subiendo hasta mi muslo. Me removí en el asiento e intenté poner buena cara. Jean se reía en silencio de mi situación. Lo sabía, podía leerlo en su estúpida cara de caballo. Para prevenir una posible violación, tuve que mentir e inventarme una novia que no existía. Tuve que hacerme el hombre y declarar como un campeón que el día antes de mi encarcelamiento lo habíamos estado haciendo durante toda la noche. Por dentro me sentí realmente patético. Si se me ocurría decir que me gustaban los hombres, no saldría de ahí con vida.

Masticando con dificultad la manzana, me pregunté cuánto tardaría en descubrirse que mi novia en realidad era producto de mi imaginación. Braun, quien seguía sin quitar su mano de mi pierna, empezó a deleitarnos con total libertad sobre sus experiencias sexuales. Yo no dije nada y seguí comiendo como si nada. Kirschtein lo escuchaba con atención, Hoover ponía mala cara y Bodt mantenía la mirada fija en la bandeja con su manzana mordisqueada.

Todo fue bien hasta que de un momento a otro el comedor quedó en total silencio.

"Ahí viene…"

Levi Ackerman acababa de hacer su entrada en el comedor. Todos nos mantuvimos callados, mirándolo de reojo mientras le servían el desayuno. Acompañado como siempre de su fiel amigo, Furlan. Oh, sí. Levi imponía ese silencio solo con su presencia. Todavía no entendía del todo por qué, no era de los que buscaban pelea ni tampoco se metía con nadie. Reiner, el único de nuestro grupo que lo conocía bien, no quiso explicarme nada sobre él. Pero sí me dio un consejo.

—Cuando esté cerca de ti, procura pasar desapercibido.

¿Qué es lo que hice? Le miré a los ojos cuando pasó justo delante de mí. Él también me miró fijamente y sonrió de forma perversa, luego siguió adelante sin más. Después de esa primera vez, han sido muchas las veces que nos hemos echado miradas discretas, y sí, suena muy infantil eso, pero es la pura verdad. Entre Levi y yo, solo hay miradas. Nunca hemos hablado. No creo que deba preocuparme por él. No parece una amenaza.

—Levi lleva tiempo sin probar un dulce—dijo Braun en voz baja—. No sé cuánto tardará en coger uno.

—¿Dulce? —repetí en voz alta.

Jean pareció asustado. Echándole una mirada a Levi, se tranquilizó al comprobar que todavía seguía en la cola.

—Baja la voz, imbécil.

—Sí, no te conviene.

—¿De qué habláis? —quise saber confuso.

—No preguntes más de la cuenta —respondió Braun divertido.

Levi se dio la vuelta y con la bandeja en las manos, se paseó por el comedor con Furlan detrás siguiéndole como un perrito faldero. Quise evitarlo, de verdad, pero no pude. Inconscientemente, alcé la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos afilados como cuchillas observándome descaradamente. Como todas las veces anteriores, volví a bajar la mirada, era imposible mantener el contacto visual con él por más de dos segundos. Resultaba demasiado intimidante.

No sé exactamente que pretendía con ese juego de miradas, pero no me hacía sentir mal de todo. Incluso sentía como si estuviera de vuelta en el instituto, cuando todavía era demasiado tímido para acercarme a un chico y me limitaba a lanzarle miradas. Solo tuve un novio durante mi adolescencia, fue a los quince años, nuestra relación duró menos de un año. Me dejó por otro que sí estaba dispuesto a dejar que le follara. Lo admito, con quince años aún no estaba preparado para eso.

Y ahí termina mi gran experiencia en el terreno sexual, es decir, ninguna. Todo lo que sé, lo he aprendido gracias al porno, pero eso es algo que suelo callarme. Es muy triste lo sé, pero confiaba en que encontraría alguien con quien compartir una bonita historia amor. A mis veinte años, todavía sigo esperando esa persona.

Algunas noches imagino que es Levi, quien finalmente decide hablar conmigo y confesarme su atracción hacia mí. Y juntos, nos escondemos en la despensa de la cocina y follamos toda la noche sin parar. Se me da bastante bien montarme películas, es entretenido cuando no puedes dormir. Luego aterrizo y me doy cuenta de que eso seguramente no ocurrirá jamás. Furlan está siempre a su lado, y lo más probable es que sea con él con quien comparta las noches.

La hora del desayuno terminó, y los cuatro nos fuimos al patio, donde nos esperaba la cancha de baloncesto. No había un horario establecido, el primero que llegaba se hacía con la cancha, y nosotros éramos siempre los primeros, si Reiner nos acompañaba nadie tenía los huevos de buscar pelea.

Formando parejas, empezamos a jugar para entrar en calor. Mi compañero de juego era Hoover, Bodt nunca se separaba de Kirschtein, ni siquiera para jugar. Pese a ser el más bajo de todos, era muy rápido y para sorpresa mía, descubrí que el baloncesto se me daba bastante bien. Con Hoover ganábamos siete de diez partidos. Kirschtein odiaba perder y yo me reía de él, lo que nos llevaba a pegarnos hasta que Bodt intentaba poner paz entre nosotros.

A las once en punto, Levi apareció en la cancha. Era hora de retirarnos. Quitándome el sudor de la frente, abandoné la pista y nos colocamos en una esquina mientras Levi junto con Furlan, Mike y Hange ocupaban la cancha. Mirando fijamente este último, seguí convencido de que era mujer. Uno de los temas más debatidos en la prisión era la supuesta sexualidad de Hange, algunos decían que era hombre, pero yo no me dejé convencer. Eso de ahí era una mujer. Nadie le había visto desnudo o desnuda, pero a mí no me hacía falta, los rasgos de su cara eran de mujer y su voz, aunque grave, era también de mujer.

Bodt me explicó que una vez un preso intentó violar a Hange y así descubrir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, el resultado fue que tuvieron que aislarlo por su propia seguridad. El grupo que componían Levi, Furlan, Mike y Hange era intocable. Incluso Reiner se andaba con cuidado para no cabrearles.

Los cuatro iniciaron un partido y todos los demás nos limitamos a mirarlos en silencio. Eran increíbles la rapidez y agilidad de Levi, pese a su corta estatura, su potencia de salto se equiparaba a la de Mike y siempre encestaba, nunca fallaba un tiro. Con la boca entreabierta y casi sin pestañear, contemplé fascinado su juego. De vez en cuando, él me lanzaba alguna mirada antes de hacer un mate y yo me sonrojaba al pensar que me los dedicaba.

Después de media hora, anunciaron el fin del "recreo". Furlan dio por concluido el partido tras encestar un triple y todos regresamos al interior del edificio. No sé en qué estaba pensando, pero en un acto reflejo, cuando Levi pasó muy cerca de mí, dije:

—Juegas muy bien, tus mates son una pasada.

Él se detuvo y me miró con las cejas alzadas. Mierda, ahora todos a mi alrededor me estaban mirando. Quizás no tendría que haber dicho nada. Me estaba poniendo nervioso y no sabía qué hacer, ¿pedir perdón?

—Me alegro que te gustaran, te los dediqué todos.

Un calor se extendió por mis mejillas, entonces era cierto, no eran fantasías de las mías. Sin decir nada más, siguió adelante dejándome medio aturdido. La voz de Jean me devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Es que quieres terminar siendo el dulce de caramelo?

Yo no le hice caso. Pocas veces escuchaba a Jean, era más cómodo ignorarlo. Sí me desconcertó la expresión de Bodt, parecía asustado, pero no entendí por qué. No había hecho nada fuera de lo común.

El resto de la mañana lo pasamos viendo una película en la sala de cine, que consistía en una habitación llena de sillas y un proyector que de vez en cuando emitía alguna película interesante. Levi entró a mitad de la película y se plantó frente a un preso que estaba sentado en la primera fila. Sin necesidad de que le dijera nada, este se levantó y le cedió el asiento, el resto de la película se la pasó de pie. Desde donde estaba sentado, podía distinguir su perfil recto y elegante, y durante la hora restante, le presté más atención a Levi que a la película.

A la una del mediodía volvimos al comedor hambrientos. Los menús eran sencillos y no muy abundantes, y por muy seca y asquerosa que estuviera la comida, era mejor que morirse de hambre.

Era martes lo que significaba que el menú era el siguiente: una ensalada (lo llamaban ensalada, pero en realidad eran dos hojas de lechuga con medio tomate), una hamburguesa (fría y cruda) y una rebanada de pan del día anterior. Siempre podías pedir al guardia más comida, unos chicles, un bombón, unas galletas (lujo donde los haya) pero a cambio de comerte otra cosa, y yo no estaba dispuesto a perder mi orgullo.

Me encantaban las hamburguesas, desde que era pequeño me volvían loco, pero empezaba a cogerles asco, y eso sí me preocupaba. Si por lo menos hubiera una loncha de queso… El postre era lo único decente, gelatina de fresa. Nos la daban una vez al mes, el resto de días yogurt natural sin azúcar.

Mientras comíamos, se inició una pelea. Ocurría muy a menudo, formaba ya parte del orden del día. A veces por cosas tan estúpidas como la que presenciábamos en ese momento.

—¡Fuera de mi camino!

—¡Eh! ¡Eres tú quien está en medio!

Un empujón, un insulto y ya lo tenías. Dos idiotas pegándose como dos simios que se disputaban el control de ese espacio insignificante. Entre golpe y golpe se acercaron peligrosamente a la mesa de Levi; este tomaba la cuchara para comerse la gelatina, y antes de que sucedería ya supe el final. Uno de los dos perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, no sin antes llevarse consigo la bandeja de comida de Levi y su gelatina.

Absolutamente todos guardaron silencio. Con los ojos muy abiertos, vi como la expresión de Levi adquiría un tono gélido y se levantaba de la mesa lentamente. El pobre que se encontraba en el suelo perdió el poco color de su rostro. Algo malo iba a pasar.

—Tú, desgraciado. Acabas de dejarme sin postre.

Conteniendo nuestras respiraciones, observamos cómo Levi le propinaba una patada tan fuerte que el preso salió disparado hacia la otra punta del comedor. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se rio esta vez y el tipo que había iniciado la pelea y que observó todo aquello, regresó a su asiento sin abrir la boca.

Una de las reglas del comedor era que nadie podía repetir. Si te jodían la comida o te castigaban sin ella, no había nada que pudieras hacer. Mi gelatina seguía en su sitio, sin abrir. Tomando una decisión inesperada, me levanté y cogí la gelatina. Como antes en la cancha, todos se me quedaron mirando. Yo fingí no darme cuenta.

—Toma, aún no lo he abierto —dije tendiéndole el postre.

Levi no lo aceptó enseguida. Mirándome de arriba abajo, sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—Eren, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí cauteloso.

—Felicidades, desde hoy serás mi dulce de caramelo.

Yo no entendí sus palabras, pero eso fue lo de menos. Sin previo aviso, me cogió por el cuello del uniforme, me tiró hacia él y me besó enfrente de todos. Aturdido como estaba, respondí al beso demasiado tarde. Levi me soltó y cogió la gelatina sin darme las gracias. De pie y sin poder reaccionar, eché una ojeada a mi alrededor, todos tenían sus ojos clavados en mí. Algunos con la boca abierta, otros riéndose en silencio, y Jean haciéndome gestos obscenos con la lengua.

No me gustaba ser el centro de atención y precisamente lo estaba siendo en esos momentos. Completamente confundido, regresé a mi mesa, pero tanto Bodt como Hoover se distanciaron de mí y me lanzaron sonrisas demasiado falsas. Jean no dejaba de burlarse y golpeaba la mesa con el puño, pero sin hacer ruido.

¡¿Me podía explicar alguien que acababa de ocurrir?!

.

.

.

Lo primero que supe es que ya nadie me llamaba Eren, ni Jaeger. Ahora todos me conocía como el "dulce de caramelo". Las burlas hacia mí crecieron como la espuma durante toda la tarde, muchos me señalaban con el dedo y se reían en mi cara. Otros gemían en voz alta cuando pasaban a mi lado y me lanzaban comentarios subidos de tono. Eso sí, nadie se me acercó más de lo necesario. Parecía como si tuviera un escudo invisible que ahuyentaba a todos de mí.

Supuse que todo eso derivó del beso que Levi me había dado en el comedor, pero tampoco comprendí por qué tanto escándalo. Solo había sido un beso.

Estando en mi celda, llegué a mi límite con Jean.

—¡Si no dejas de reírte, te romperé la boca a golpes!

Este dejó de reírse como un idiota y optó por sacarme la lengua y hacerme los mismos gestos obscenos de antes. Yo di un paso adelante, listo para romperle la cara, pero Bodt se interpuso entre los dos.

—Jean, déjale en paz. Bastante tiene con lo que se le viene encima —dijo apenado. Consciente de que había dicho eso en voz alta, se apresuró a excusarse—. Perdona. No quise decir… No es tan malo después de todo. Tendrás muchos privilegios.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cállate, Marco. Mejor que lo descubra él solito.

—¿Descubrir el qué?

Un guardia entró en nuestra celda y anunció lo siguiente:

—Eren Jaeger recoge tus cosas. Cambio de celda.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —pregunté desconcertado.

—No me pagan por dar explicaciones. Mueve el culo, tienes cinco minutos.

Y sin más, se fue con andares torpes. Perplejo, no me moví durante unos segundos. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Con quién iban a ponerme? El miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo. No me hacía ninguna gracia dejar a mis compañeros. No porque les tuviera cariño, sino porque ahí estaba seguro. ¿Y si me ponían con un tipo como Reiner o Mike? Mi integridad física correría peligro y mi virginidad también…

—Yo que tú me daría prisa —dijo Jean sonriendo.

Yo le lancé una mirada de odio y empecé a empaquetar mis pocos objetos personales.

—Tranquilo, estarás bien protegido —comentó Bodt, dándome unas palmadas en el hombro.

Me abstuve de preguntar, pero confíe en que tuviera razón, aunque no podía saber cómo estaba tan seguro.

El viaje hasta la nueva celda se me hizo eterno. Mientras iba por los pasillos, los reclusos salían de sus celdas para verme mejor, otros me escaneaban de arriba abajo y ponían muecas, incluso los guardias sonreían de esa forma tan desagradable. ¡Sentía como si fuera a los mismísimos infiernos!

—Por ahí viene el nuevo caramelito.

—No está mal, ¿eh?

—Tiene buen culo, sí.

Decenas de miradas se posaban en mi cuerpo y yo solo quería que me tragase la tierra. Cuando finalmente llegué a la celda asignada, el guardia que me había acompañado abrió la puerta y casi se me resbaló la caja con mis pertenencias al ver mi nuevo compañero.

Levi Ackerman estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en los barrotes de la litera. De un empujón, el guardia me hizo entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de mí con un golpe seco. Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—¿Duermes tú solo aquí? —pregunté para romper el hielo.

—No me gusta compartir celda.

—Oh, vaya… lo siento. Acaban de trasladarme y no sabía que… No seré una molestia, lo prometo —aseguré, dejando mis cosas en el suelo.

—He sido yo.

—¿Perdón?

—Yo pedí que te trasladaran aquí —explicó sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

—¡Oh! Pues… No… No sé qué decir —incómodo, miraba en todas direcciones menos a Levi—. ¿Se puede hacer eso?

—Yo puedo.

No supe qué contestar. Al parecer ese tio tenía poder dentro de la prisión así que no me convenía decir o hacer algo inadecuado.

—Supongo que un poco de compañía siempre viene bien —comenté para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

—Eres mucho más que eso. Eres un dulce al que todavía no le he quitado el envoltorio.

¡No era un maldito dulce! ¡Tenía nombre y apellido!

—Mira, yo… —no pude seguir con la frase. Levi se había acercado a mí y agarrándome por la barbilla me lamió la mejilla como si realmente estuviese probando un dulce. Totalmente en shock, di unos pasos atrás y me rocé el lado de la mejilla con la mano.

—Me pregunto cómo sabrá el resto de tu cuerpo.

—¡Espera! Yo…

Gracias a Dios, Furlan entró justo en ese momento.

—Levi, hoy toca taller, vamos.

Este gruñó y se separó de mí. Estaba a salvo. Furlan esperó pacientemente en el umbral de la puerta, y sin que Levi le viera, me guiñó un ojo. Juré que empezaba a sentirme mareado.

—Aléjate de él —le advirtió este cuando estuvo listo para irse.

—Tranquilo, no voy a robártelo —le tranquilizó alzando las manos en señal de derrota—, no es mi tipo.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, pero no añadió más. Saliendo de la celda, Furlan me volvió a guiñar el ojo y en un susurro me dijo:

—No es fácil tenerlo contento, pero haz lo mejor que puedas.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta dejándome solo con miles de preguntas dando vueltas por mi cabeza.

Desde ese día mi vida en la prisión cambió radicalmente, y yo ingenuo no tenía ni idea de la que se me venía encima. Y muy pronto descubrí qué significaba convertirse en un dulce de caramelo, en el dulce de Levi.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... No pensé que el primer capítulo fuera a tener tanto "éxito". Estoy muy agradecida por todos los favs. y los follows, no puedo creer que sean tantos! Y por supuesto los reviews, que contesté al final de este segundo capítulo. Algunas de vosotras se alegrarán al saber que este no es el final, voy a continuar con el fic y quizás tenga una o dos actualizaciones más. Tampoco tengo intención de alargarlo mucho, pero sí le añadiré más cosas. Sé que dije que habría smut en este chapter pero debido a que decidí "ampliar" el fic, la escena de sexo será para el siguiente. Aún así, puse algunas escenas "divertidas" para no decepcionaros. ¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: LevixEren.**

* * *

.

.

.

En menos de cinco minutos terminé de poner mis cosas en orden, que no eran muchas. Bien… ¿y ahora qué? Tenía una hora libre, si se podía llamar así, pero la perspectiva de salir de la celda y ser el centro de toda la prisión no me atraía demasiado. Resignándome, me eché en la litera de abajo y cogí una de las revistas de motos que mi madre me había hecho llegar las primeras semanas. Echaba de menos mi moto, conducir sin rumbo fijo me daba libertad, una libertad que ahora no tenía por culpa de cuatro imbéciles a los que una vez llamé "amigos".

Lo primero que haría cuando saliese de ahí, sería coger mi moto e irme lejos, pero para eso todavía faltaban cinco meses y una semana. Frustrado, lancé la revista al suelo y me tapé la cara con las manos.

"¡Menuda mierda! ¡Yo no debería estar aquí! ¡Odio este sitio!"

Pasé bastante rato lamentando mi mierda de vida y lo injusto que era todo. Creía que me acostumbraría a la semana, pero esa sensación no desaparecía. El único remedio eran los antidepresivos. Al principio me negué a tomar eso, pero muy pronto vi que sin ellos no duraría ni dos días. Cuando me daban esos "ataques", corría a por los antidepresivos, pero antes de levantarme de la litera, recordé que los había terminado todos y que hasta la semana que viene no traerían más.

—Genial.

Pasé el resto de la tarde quejándome en silencio y odiando todo lo que conocía. A las ocho salí de la celda para ir hasta el comedor. Por suerte, había menos presos por los pasillos, aunque no me libré de las miradas y los susurros a mis espaldas. No estaba con ánimos de aguantar más burlas y temí perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Hacía tiempo que no me metía en ninguna pelea —con quince años era muy problemático y llegaba siempre a casa con moratones y el ojo hinchado, mi madre se desesperaba cuando me veía en ese estado—, pero con los años me fui calmando y dejando a un lado las peleas.

No me hubiese ido mal una pelea para descargar todo ese odio que tenía dentro, pero no era buena idea. No quería que me llevaran a aislamiento. Nunca había ido allí, pero las cosas que se oían no eran precisamente bonitas.

Cuando llegué al comedor —como era de esperar—, todos se me quedaron mirando, haciendo gala de una total indiferencia, cogí la bandeja y esperé mi turno en la cola. Tuve que reprimir una mueca cuando uno de los cocineros me puso dos salchichas requemadas y algo parecido a un huevo frito. El pan seguía siendo del día anterior. Salí de la cola y al darme la vuelta, la mayoría no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Incómodo, busqué la mesa de siempre donde me sentaba con mis compañeros, pero alguien me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia otra mesa.

—¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Hay espacio para uno más!

Esa voz… Alcé la mirada y me topé con Hange sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojo detrás de sus gafas. Balbuceé algo incomprensible, quería decirle que no era necesario, pero me percaté de que no debía llevarle la contraria. Sin darme cuenta, me encontré sentado entre Farlan y Mike, este olisqueándome el cuello, lo cual fue muy extraño para mí. Hange delante de mí, me observaba fijamente y sin pestañear.

Estar rodeado de esos bichos raros no era muy agradable. Farlan parecía ser el único normal, pero su sonrisa seductora y su mano rozándome la pierna eran señales de alerta.

—¿Y Levi? ¿Hoy no cena?

—Ah… Lo sabía, quieres verlo, ¿verdad? —inquirió Hange, acercándose a mí.

—Bueno… siempre come con vosotros, ¿no? —respondí con cierto nerviosismo.

—No creo que tarde mucho —dijo Farlan rozándome la rodilla.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber alguien toqueteándome? Quise pedirle que dejara de hacer eso, pero no hizo falta. Las voces callaron de repente y rápidamente Farlan retiró su mano. Conocía ese silencio, solo había alguien capaz de imponerlo con tan solo su presencia. Levi Ackerman. Entrando en el comedor, cogió una bandeja, esperó a que le sirvieran la cena y vino hacia nosotros. Deteniéndose frente a la mesa, nos miró a Farlan y a mí.

—Te dije que te alejaras de él.

Furlan sintió el peligro porque se apresuró a cambiar de sitio. Levi dejó su bandeja en la mesa y ocupó el lugar de su compañero.

—Dime, Levi, ¿si me acerco demasiado a tu caramelito te sientes amenazado? ¿Sientes la necesidad de imponerte como el macho alfa? —preguntó Hange emocionada.

—Cállate.

—No seas así, solo sentimos curiosidad. Hace mucho de tu último caramelo —explicó Farlan.

—Eso no es asunto vuestro.

—No queremos los detalles, solo cuándo será, cómo, ¿en qué postura? ¿Misionero? ¿Perrito? —se rio Hange mientras enumeraba una serie de posturas con los dedos de la mano.

—¿De qué habláis? —pregunté con un malestar en el estómago.

—No pierdas el tiempo escuchando a esos idiotas —respondió Levi, tomándome del rostro—. Tú solo mírame a mí. Desde ahora no existe nadie que no sea yo.

Sus palabras no me asustaron tanto como su expresión. Sus ojos no se separaban de los míos, y la presión que ejercía en mi mandíbula empezaba a hacerme daño.

—Levi, estás incomodando al chico —le advirtió Hange.

Sí, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo. Suspiré aliviado cuando me soltó y empezó a comer. ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Y por qué todos parecían divertirse? Estaba harto y sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría. Aparentemente Levi había pedido que me trasladaran con él y por lo visto mostraba signos de ser alguien muy posesivo. ¿Qué más? ¿Algo más para terminar ese día tan perfecto?

—Abre la boca.

—¿Eh?

Confundido, vi como Levi sostenía la cuchara en alto para darme de comer.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? —pregunté alarmado.

—Tú me diste el postre esta mañana. Ahora yo te doy del mío.

—No, espera… Yo…

—Hazlo —me indicó Farlan con voz seria.

—Pero…

—No le hagas enfadar, no le hagas el feo, o peor será después —cantó Hange distraído y con los ojos en el techo.

Levi seguía sosteniendo la cuchara, pero su rostro había adoptado un tono oscuro y aterrador. Quise protestar, de verdad, pero en ese instante me sentí insignificante. Muerto de vergüenza, abrí la boca con las mejillas ardiendo. Como si fuera un bebé, Levi me dio de su yogur, por suerte, solo fue una vez. Lo cual me desconcertó, yo le di mi gelatina, pero él solo una cucharada de su yogur. Pero no iba a quejarme, hubiera podido ser mucho peor.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente más, pero saqué bastantes conclusiones. Hange no parecía muy cuerdo. Mike no hablaba, solo olisqueaba. Farlan se entretenía coqueteando conmigo en silencio, y Levi pegado a mi cuerpo, lanzaba todo tipo de amenazas a su amigo por atreverse a mirarme.

Casi que prefería estar con mis compañeros que con ellos. Terminada la hora de la cena, todos regresamos a nuestras celdas.

—Suerte, caramelito —me deseó Hange antes de perderse de vista.

—Puedes gritar si quieres, a mí no me importa —me dijo Farlan con voz seductora.

—¿Cómo?

Él se limitó a soltar una risita y desaparecer dentro de su celda. Levi a mi lado no dijo nada, aunque las palabras de sus compañeros no parecieron ser de su agrado. Yo no supe qué pensar, hacía horas que una alarma dentro de mi cerebro me advertía de lo que podría suceder, pero yo simplemente la apagaba, ignorando una muy posible realidad.

Levi entró en la celda y yo le seguí mientras la alarma se hacía cada vez más estruendosa dentro de mi cabeza. Una vez hube cerrado la puerta, aparenté normalidad.

"Todo irá bien, todo irá bien…"

Levi se dirigió hacia la litera y agachándose, sacó una caja escondida de debajo de la cama. Curioso me acerqué para ver mejor. Este la abrió y no casi no pude creer lo que había ahí dentro. Barras de chocolate, latas de coca-cola, dos bolsas de patatas, y montones de caramelos esparcidos por la caja. Inmediatamente mi estómago rugió hambriento y mi boca se hizo agua.

—¡¿Cómo has conseguido todo eso?! —exclamé sin poder contenerme.

—Puedo tener todo lo que quiera —dijo cogiendo un caramelo y quitándole el envoltorio—. ¿Quieres uno?

Yo asentí sin vacilar.

Acercándose a mí, se puso el caramelo en la boca y cogiéndome por la nuca me atrajo y me besó. Como había ocurrido antes en el comedor, mi mente colapsó por aquel beso tan inesperado. Podía sentir los labios de Levi presionando sobre mi boca y tras recuperarme de la impresión, abrí la boca y respondí al beso gustoso. Su lengua se entrelazó con la mía y entre los dos nos pasamos el caramelo de una boca a otra. Finalmente, Levi se alejó dejándome con ganas de más.

Saboreando el caramelo afronté la verdad al fin. No podía negarlo por más tiempo y sus intenciones no podían ser más obvias. Yo era el caramelo y Levi quería saborearme. Durante unos instantes pensé en todo lo que eso conllevaba. Él era prácticamente el amo de esa prisión, no sé cómo ni por qué, pero el trato que recibía era especial, y si quería algo, lo conseguía tarde o temprano. Bodt me habló de privilegios, de lo protegido que estaría a su lado, pero Farlan ya me advirtió sobre alguna dificultad. Por mucho que hubiese querido negarme, no hubiese surtido efecto. Levi me quería y yo solo podía aceptarlo y sacar el mayor provecho posible.

—Quiero más —pedí en tono exigente.

Este alzó una ceja y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa perversa.

—Yo decido si mereces más o no.

Aproximándose como cual lobo hambriento, sostuve la respiración a la espera de su siguiente movimiento. La excitación empezaba a emanaba de mi cuerpo, hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba ese calor subiendo por cada fibra de mi ser. Ya iba siendo hora de divertirme.

Colocando sus manos en mi cintura, llevó sus labios a mi cuello y sacando los dientes, mordió y succionó posesivamente. Cerrando los ojos, gemí en voz baja y me deleité con ese gesto tan erótico. Levi no estaba siendo delicado, y eso me encendía aún más. Sus dientes apresaban mi piel con ferocidad, marcándome como suyo.

—L-Levi… —quise decirle muchas cosas. De entre otras que no se detuviera, que era libre para hacer lo que quisiera, que sería su caramelo si tanto lo deseaba, pero el placer nubló mi mente y me dejó sin habla.

—Date la vuelta —murmuró rozando sus labios contra mi oído.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, obedecí. Arrinconándome contra la pared, recorrió de arriba abajo mi cuerpo con sus manos mientras su boca mordía el inicio de mi cuello e iba desplazándose hasta mi hombro.

—Voy a marcar cada parte de tu cuerpo para que sepan a quién perteneces. Ahora eres mío, ¿entendido?

Levi me tenía inmovilizado y respirando agitadamente, asentí con cierta dificultad. Su lengua trazaba círculos sobre mi piel y succionaba, dejando un rastro bien visible, marcas rojizas que adornarían mi cuerpo por unos cuantos días. La mano que había estado manoseando mis brazos y espalda, agarró mi trasero y yo solté un gruñido. La otra viajó hasta mi polla y al comprobar lo dura que estaba, Levi se rio.

—Veo que te está gustando. Una lástima que tenga que parar.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Nunca degusto mi dulce la primera noche. Prefiero hacerlo poco a poco —susurró en tono lascivo—, sin prisas.

—Pero…

Levi me colocó un dedo en los labios para indicar que me callara.

—Ahora ve a la cama como un buen chico.

—No, no vamos a… ya sabes… —empecé algo incómodo.

—No seas tan impaciente.

Haciéndose a un lado, quedé libre de sus garras. Atónito, permanecí en el lugar con una erección.

—Hoy solo quería marcarte.

Esa fue la primera vez que maldije a Levi, pero no iba a ser la última. De eso puedo estar seguro.

 _5 de abril_

Nada había cambiado en esa prisión en la que encerraban a los presos por "delitos menores". Todos los reclusos se levantaban a la misma hora, los cocineros preparaban el desayuno para nosotros, y los guardias vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden. El patrón era el mismo de cada día, excepto para mí y Levi.

Nos encontrábamos en las duchas, compartíamos una para ahorrar agua y tiempo, pero temí que hubiéramos sobrepasado el límite de tiempo establecido. Sin embargo, poco podía importarme algo tan absurdo como eso. Nadie se atrevía a echarnos y no veía por qué teníamos que parar.

De cara a la pared de la ducha y utilizándola como soporte con las dos manos, el agua caía sobre nuestros cuerpos mientras Levi pegado a mi espalda, me masturbaba al tiempo que susurraba algo que ya sabía.

—Ahora mismo todos están viendo como gimes. No te contengas, quiero oírte.

No tenía ninguna intención de contenerme, y sin importarme que nos vieran y me escucharan, elevé el tono de mis gemidos y pedí más. Levi dejó escapar una risa que me provocó escalofríos. Si un día antes me hubieran dicho que me encontraría en esas circunstancias, no lo hubiera creído. Jamás imaginé hacer ese tipo de cosas y menos en público, y ya no digamos en una prisión. Pero ahí estaba, disfrutando como nunca antes. Admito que al principio no me hizo mucha gracia, pero Levi literalmente me arrastró sin pedirme ninguna opinión y yo idiota, no tuve fuerza para resistirme.

La sensación era increíble y deseé que ese momento durase un poco más. Desafortunadamente, el tiempo se agotaba; habíamos permanecido ahí por más de veinte minutos, y si no nos dábamos prisa, cerrarían el comedor.

Levi aceleró el movimiento de su mano, yo sentí como los brazos y las piernas me temblaban y no estuve seguro de poder sostenerme por mucho más. Por suerte, mi amable compañero me sujetó con fuerza por el pecho con el brazo izquierdo, impidiendo que desfalleciera de tanto placer.

—Vamos, ten un orgasmo delante de ellos. Deléitanos con tu voz.

¿Cómo podía negarme a ello? Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejé que Levi me lamiera el cuello mientras sentía mi miembro duro palpitar contra su mano. Una oleada de placer aturdió todos mis sentidos y soltando un prolongado gemido, tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Levi ya se había separado de mí y se limpiaba la mano la cual había eyaculado segundos antes. Tras recuperarme brevemente y regular mi respiración, fui consciente de mi entorno. Sin mirar a nadie, sentí como el peso de la vergüenza era demasiado abrumador. Agradecí la poca luz en las duchas, pues seguramente mi rostro estaría ardiendo.

—Espero que lo hayas pasado bien —me susurró Levi—, mañana les demostrarás lo bueno que eres comiéndome la polla aquí mismo.

Cogiendo la toalla y colocándomela en la cintura, no fui capaz de decir nada. En esos momentos solo quería que el suelo me engullera y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Mi mente tenía que asimilar lo que habíamos hecho y para ello necesitaba tiempo.

Soportar las risitas y los cuchicheos fue mucho peor de lo que me temía. Ahora que comprendía la situación en la que estaba, todo resultaba más vergonzoso. La hora del desayuno transcurrió lenta y tortuosamente, ni siquiera tuve el suficiente valor como para alzar la mirada y ver la cara de los demás presos. Levi actuó como siempre, parecía inmune a los comentarios de sus compañeros como si no los escuchara realmente. Sentí curiosidad, ¿cómo podía comportarse como si tal cosa?

Antes de dirigirnos a nuestros talleres asignados, me llevó hasta un rincón y en voz baja me dijo:

—Quiero que vayas al despacho de Smith y le pidas tres rotuladores.

—¿Tres rotuladores? —repetí incrédulo.

—Los necesitaré.

—Eh… bien, y… ¿Me los dará? —pregunté inseguro.

—Eso depende de ti.

Levi se marchó sin darme oportunidad de preguntarle cómo iba a hacer algo tan simple, pero a la vez tan complicado. Pedir cosas para uso personal estaba al alcance de todos, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un lujo. Todo lo que obtenías en la prisión eran, o pertenencias que tu familia te había hecho llegar por correo, o bien productos pagados con los cheques que te mandaban desde fuera. Las dos primeras semanas, mi madre se encargó de enviarme un cheque de 50 dólares para comprar todo lo imprescindible. Agradecí de corazón que enviara esa cantidad de dinero, pues con ella pude comprar champú, cepillo, pasta de dientes, y otros productos que hicieron más soportable vivir ahí.

Pero pedirles algo a los altos cargos de la prisión era otra historia. Erwin Smith era conocido por ser uno de los pocos funcionarios que respetaba a los presos y los trataba como seres humanos, no como escoria. Siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar las quejas de los reclusos, y si te llevabas bien con él, incluso te prestaba el diario para que lo leyeras y estuvieras al corriente de las noticias del mundo exterior. Mantuve alguna que otra conversación con él en mis primeros días, era serio y no le iban los chistes. Con Smith aprendí que sobrevivir en prisión iba a ser una prueba, y que nadie — aparte de mí mismo—, me ayudaría a superar.

Me dirigí a su despacho mientras se me ocurría una buena excusa para pedirle los rotuladores. Cuando llegué, llamé a la puerta dos veces. Asomando la cabeza vi a Smith sentado en su silla de funcionario y con el uniforme policial.

—¡Ah, Jaeger! Pase, pase —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que entrara—. Hacía mucho de nuestra última charla. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Yo entré, cerré la puerta y me senté frente a él.

—Verá, supongo que ya lo sabrá, pero la próxima semana Thomas Wagner será puesto en libertad.

—Sí, estoy al corriente —afirmó, asintiendo una vez.

—Lo que me gustaría pedirle es… si usted nos permitiría usar una de esas salas del ala oeste para su fiesta de despedida. Nadie le da un uso y he pensado que estaría bien aprovechar ese espacio —pedí lo más cordial y respetuoso posible.

—Por supuesto, Jaeger. Le pediré la llave al conserje.

—Muchas gracias. Es usted muy amable —agradecí de corazón—. ¡Oh! Y una cosa más. Para su… despedida, he pensado en hacer carteles y pancartas, así que necesitaremos material… ya sabe… rotuladores, bolígrafos, cinta adhesiva…

Recostándose en su silla, Erwin meditó sobre mi petición, o al menos eso fue lo que me pareció.

—Tendrá todo lo que necesite para hacer de esa fiesta la mejor que se ha visto en años —respondió con una sonrisa enigmática.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, no esperaba ese tipo de contestación.

—Si me disculpa, tengo que hacer una llamada.

—Oh, claro. Perdone, ya me voy. Gracias por su atención.

Levantándome, me di la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Jaeger —llamó antes de que abriera la puerta.

—¿Si?

—Tome esto —del cajón sacó un rollo de cinta adhesiva y me la tendió.

Yo la cogí dudoso.

—… y esto —del lapicero cogió cuatro rotuladores gruesos y me los puso en la mano—. Por algo se empieza.

—Mmm… Gracias, señor Smith.

Salí del despacho confuso, sin tener muy claro si Erwin conocía de antemano el verdadero motivo por el que había acudido a él. Sin darle más vueltas, me guardé los rotuladores y la cinta en los bolsillos del pantalón.

. . .

Media hora después, me reuní con Levi en la lavandería. Farlan me había informado que trabajaba ahí desde hacía meses. En un intento por disimular, fui a mi litera y quitando la sábana fui hasta el piso de abajo con la excusa de que necesitaba un lavado. En la lavandería había dos o tres presos encargándose de toda la ropa sucia que les llevaban y ordenarla una vez estuviera ya limpia. Por suerte, estábamos los dos solos.

—Levi, he conseguido lo que me pediste —anuncié satisfecho.

Este dejó a un lado los montones de ropa y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver los rotuladores y la cinta que le mostraba.

—Oh, bien hecho —prestando especial atención a la cinta, una de sus retorcidas sonrisas apareció—, no se me había ocurrido, buena idea.

—¿Para qué quieres eso? —pregunté señalando los rotuladores.

—Para metértelos por el culo.

Sin poder evitarlo, me reí ante su ocurrencia.

—No, enserio. ¿Para qué? —insistí, divertido por su sentido del humor.

—Acabo de decírtelo. Te ayudarán a dilatar —explicó sin abandonar ese tono serio.

Mi risa cesó al tiempo que mi rostro perdía todo el color que tenía.

—No… No es… Venga, si es una broma no tiene gracia —dije nervioso.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? —cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

—Pero, p-pero… Yo no…

—Tranquilo, seré delicado. Es tu primera vez, ¿no? —adivinó examinando uno de los rotuladores con gran interés.

Quise desmayarme, caer al suelo y que me despertaran seis meses después. Pero por desgracia, seguí de pie, sin perder la conciencia.

—No te preocupes, no tendrás que hacer nada —añadió al ver mi cara de horror—. Me ocuparé de atarte las manos con la cinta y así nos ahorraremos muchos problemas.

—¿Cuándo decidimos eso? —pregunté ofendido y a la vez indignado.

—Lo tenía planeado desde hacía tiempo. Siempre me mirabas con esos ojos tan inocentes y yo me moría por follarte duro. No sabes cuánto ansío despojarte de tu preciada virginidad.

Asustado, tragué duro y me pregunté si acaso sobreviviría en esa prisión. ¿Realmente estaba preparado para ser el dulce de Levi?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Lovyrs:** me encantó leer tu review! Se nota que eres una persona muy expresiva, y como ya ves, seguí tu consejo ^^ En la serie se hablan entre ellas por los apellidos, y pensé que estaría bien cambiar un poco y hacerlo más... misteriosos, como tú dices? A Eren todavía le toca sufrir muuuucho jejeje Me alegro mucho que te haya gustando tanto mi fic! Muchos besos desde España!

 **Mitomania Envy:** Al final hice caso a vuestras peticiones :) La verdad es que soy incapaz de escribir fics tan cortitos, aiii... Levi en el fondo es un amor, pero tiene que imponerse en la prisión, ya sabes ;) Respecto a tu pregunta de por qué les llama dulces y si hubo otros, lo sabrás en el siguiente ^^ Tu review es hermoso, pensar que puedo enamorar con mis fics! Ojala este capítulo esté a la altura! Un beso muy grande!

 **Guest:** En el fondo todas somos fujoshis incomprendidas, no estás sola! Mi gran problema es que serie o peli que veo, ya es un posible fic para escribir... Pero como tú dices, la idea de una prisión no se ha tocado mucho, y creí que quizás podría gustar :) Eren en el fondo tiene mucha suerte! Levi no escoge a cualquiera jeje Gracias por tu review! Besos!

 **tochy:** Como dijo Levi, su dulce se degustará poco a poco ^^ A Eren siempre le toca sufrir, pero le gusta... Espero que la espera no se te haya hecho eterna, esta semana he estado un poco ocupada pero logré actualizar sin que pasaran dos meses... Its somethin! Gracias por dejar tu comentario!

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** Empecé a ver la serie el domingo, y el lunes por la noche ya estaba publicando el primer capítulo. Todavía no la he terminado, pero me está gustando mucho, y me ayuda a coger ideas para el fic. Gracias a ti por leerlo! Sin vosotras, el fic no es nada!

 **Hbl:** Me alegro que te guste :) La verdad no tenía pensado publicar nada para esta semana santa, pero ya ves... Al final no he podido resistirme... Gracias por dejar tu review!

 **Mukuro-Ack:** Aún no has visto nada! Lo bueno de verdad empezará en el próximo! Debería dejar de torturar tanto a Eren, pero me encanta hacerlo tan inocente ^^ Estuve mirando por internet, y tenías razón, se escribe Farlan, pero en los comics de ACWNR, escriben Furlan. Así que decidí hacerte caso, para que no te molestara en los siguientes capítulos. Muchas gracias por tu review!

 **NarubyScarlett:** Ya lo creo que se lo van a ejem ^^ Levi se lo acaba de prometer! Sigo diciendo que debería dejar a Eren en paz, pero mi corazón de fujoshi solo quiere verle sufrir... Creo que a todas nos gusta eso jejeje Arigato por el comentario!

 **Yayaoi:** Saber que puedo enamorar con mis fics es algo increíble! Espero que este segundo capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el primero, sino, házmelo saber, e intentaré mejorar para el próximo! Muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Fujimy:** Eren es muuy afortunado! Cualquiera desearía estar con Levi. Me alegro que te haya gustado :) Saludos y muchos besos!

 **Bossenbroek:** Eren es un santo, luego llega Levi y tarán! Sorpresa! En el siguiente capítulo le tocará sufrir ^^ (en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro). Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review, me animan a seguir escribiendo! Besos!

 **Neri735:** Lo de las miradas era para contrastar la inocencia de Eren y lo poco de santo que tiene Levi ^^ Él piensa que Eren puede ser un buen entretenimiento, pero... en el próximo habrá una conversación que le hará ver que Eren no es solo un dulce ^^ Gracias por el review y muchos besos para ti!

 **Ame8910:** Creo que este capítulo te dio una idea de lo que le espera ^^ Soy muy mala con Eren, pero amo hacerle sufrir jejeje Espero que haya sido igual de bueno que el primero. Gracias por tu review!, (he conseguido verlo antes de actualizar).


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí es cuando la trama cobra vida propia. Juro que no tenía pensado complicar tanto la relación entre Levi y Eren, pero me dejé llevar por la historia y este es el resultado. Me temo que os debo una disculpa, en este capítulo tampoco habrá sexo y me siento fatal por ello, perdonad .. Lo que sí os puedo prometer es que cuando la escriba sea simplemente maravillosa.** **Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí, son hermosos, y a todos por leer este fic. Un abrazo muy fuerte!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren.**

* * *

.

.

Media hora esperando y nada. ¿Dónde cojones se había metido? Creí haber dejado claro el lugar en el que nos reuniríamos. ¿Y si se había perdido? No... No era estúpido. ¿Se habría olvidado? Imposible. ¿Le habría surgido algún imprevisto? Si era así, me encargaría de que no se repitiese. Yo era más importante. Mira que desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa... Cuando apareciese le advertiría que nadie me hacía esperar, ni siquiera él.

Harto de esperar, me levanté del suelo y miré a mi alrededor aun sabiendo que me encontraba solo en esa capilla. Tenía controlados los horarios, y a excepción del mediodía nadie acudía a rezar el resto del día. Pero el fanático de Nick y sus seguidores no eran los únicos que daban uso a ese lugar. Después de la ducha de esa mañana, pensé que mi caramelito querría tener otro encuentro en un sitio tranquilo.

Bajé del altar y me dirigí hacia la salida con un objetivo: ir a por Eren Jaeger. Estaba cabreado y mi furia no hacía más que crecer a cada paso que daba. Con los brazos extendidos, abrí la puerta principal de la capilla con brusquedad y salí al exterior. Atravesando los terrenos a gran velocidad, los que se hallaban relativamente cerca de mí se apartaron a pesar de no ser necesario. No por respeto, sino por miedo. No les vi los rostros, pero era seguro que me temían más aún.

El guardia que vigilaba el exterior me vio avanzar rápidamente y en voz alta dijo:

—¡Eh! Está prohibido andar rápido.

Reconocí la voz enseguida, era un joven que había entrado hacía poco. Dándome la vuelta, le lancé una mirada y enseguida se acobardó.

—Siga adelante, por favor —pidió en un tono mucho menos pretencioso, casi educado.

Sin reducir el ritmo, volví mi vista al frente. Entrando en el edificio, recorrí los pasillos y allí sí me cedieron el paso, tenía prisa y todos podían notarlo en mi expresión. ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Dónde estaría? ¡Mierda! No tenía por donde empezar. Calma... La celda era probablemente el lugar más obvio. Iría ahí primero.

—¡Levi! ¡Leevii!

"No, ahora no..."

Con una mueca, me volteé y vi a Hange yendo hacia mí todo eufórico o eufórica, ni idea.

—No tengo tiempo para una de tus locuras —le dije con enojo y fastidio.

—¡Oh! Estás enfadado... ya veo... Buscas al loco de Nick, ¡eh!

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —contesté confundido—. Busco a Eren para darle su merecido.

—¿A Eren? —repitió Hange con los ojos muy abiertos—. Lo metieron en aislamiento.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hace ahí?!

—Uno de los seguidores del loco Nick le acorraló en las duchas y según cuentan le amenazó con que Dios le castigaría por sus pecados y que su celda era el infierno y no sé qué chorradas más —explicó para mí consternación—. El caso es que Eren debió hartarse porque le dio una buena, y otro seguidor que estaba ahí fue a avisar a los guardias. Lo llevaron a aislamiento y el loco Nick proclamó cómo Dios impartía justicia sobre los pecadores.

—Ese hijo de...

—¡¿Qué me dices?! ¿Irás a por él e impartirás justicia en tu propio nombre? —preguntó con emoción—. ¿Permitirás que unos fanáticos te quiten lo que es tuyo?

Mi furia había alcanzado el punto más álgido. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de ira pero no debía perder el control. Si le destrozaba la cara a ese loco no podría evitar que me metieran en aislamiento por mucha influencia que tuviera entre los guardias.

Ignorando a Hange y su palabrería, fui directo al despacho de Erwin. Ese cabrón no se saldría con la suya. No consentiría que una panda de fanáticos hicieran con Eren lo que les venía en gana. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí, ese lugar era demencial, podía perder la cabeza en cualquier momento, la noción del tiempo no existía ahí abajo.

—¡Erwin! —grité, irrumpiendo en su pequeño despacho sin ningún tipo de educación.

—Se llama a la puerta antes de entrar, ¿no te lo enseñaron de pequeño?

—Deja de joder. Tienes que sacar a Eren de aislamiento —exigí con impaciencia.

Erwin no dijo nada. Con las manos entrelazadas, me miró con severidad pero yo no me dejé intimidar.

—¿Estás sordo? ¡Sácale de ese agujero!

—Le ha dado una paliza a un preso, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que le ofrecieran una gelatina como premio? —inquirió con escepticismo.

Golpeando su mesa con el puño, me incliné hacia él conteniendo con dificultad toda mi furia.

—Esos desgraciados fueron a por Eren porque saben que conmigo no pueden. Son unos cobardes y unos miserables.

—Siento decirte que tú tienes parte de culpa. Después del numerito que montasteis en las duchas, ¿creíste que esos creyentes se quedarían de brazos cruzados?

—Nunca me habían tocado los cojones con eso, ¡¿por qué ahora?! —pregunté colérico.

—Quizás se hayan hartado de tus actos impuros, o simplemente porque Eren es nuevo y querían darle una lección de moral —explicó sin alzar la voz y totalmente sereno.

—¡Esos locos son los que deberían estar ahí encerrados, no Eren! Sácale de ahí.

—Eres consciente de las comodidades y privilegios que te otorgo, ¿verdad? ¿No son suficientes para ti?

—¡Esto es diferente! ¡Se trata de Eren! —exclamé exasperado.

—Sí, lo sé. Supongo que es duro saber que tu... dulce está encerrado y no puedes hacer nada por él.

—Haz algo. Ordena que lo liberen, no aguantará un día sin volverse loco y lo sabes.

—Desde luego, el aislamiento es duro —afirmó seriamente—. Pero me temo que estás abusando de tu posición. Recuerda que puedo quitarte ese estatus de privilegiado cuando quiera.

Maldita sea... Justo cuando más necesitaba a este bastardo... No... Seguir gritándole no solucionaría el problema.

—Sabes perfectamente que esos fanáticos lo hicieron a propósito, y aún así, no mueves un dedo —le acusé lleno de rabia.

Erwin permaneció callado, reflexionando en silencio. Ese cabrón no parecía tener prisa. Tras esperar lo que sin duda fue una eternidad, habló finalmente.

—Espero que tengas en cuenta que todo tiene un precio. Llevas años viviendo mucho mejor que el resto de presos, gracias a mí eres prácticamente el señor de esta prisión y te advierto que tus caprichos están rozando el límite. No te conviene.

—No me importa. Libéralo.

—Como quieras —dijo soltando un suspiro—, pero recuerda que un día cobraré estos favores.

.

.

.

Me asfixiaba, me ahogaba, me decía una y otra vez que pronto me sacarían de esa celda. Respiraba pausadamente sin llegar a alterarme. Había conseguido mantener los nervios a raya y guardar mi voz: los gritos no me ayudarían a salir. Estuve apunto de echarme a llorar pero me di una bofetada para evitarlo. No tenía ni idea de las horas que habían pasado desde que me encerraron, era imposible saberlo. De vez en cuando se escuchaban algunos gritos, seguramente de presos que llevaban meses sin ver la luz del sol.

Realmente ese lugar era para volverse loco: la celda era un espacio tan reducido que si me echaba bocaarriba en el suelo, mi cabeza y pies tocaban ambas paredes. Solamente había una litera y un retrete. La puerta tenía una rendija y por supuesto, nada de ventanas. Estaba asustado, pero no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Ese cabrón merecía ser golpeado, aunque seguramente no haya podido quitarle la tontería de la cabeza.

Reconozco que me sentí muy bien cuando le di la paliza. No fue como con Jean, esta vez deseaba de verdad hacer daño. A ese tio le quedará un bonito recuerdo de mí. No estaba a favor de la violencia, pero no tuve más remedio; lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Y yo no tenía paciencia.

Recostado en una esquina de la celda, me dije que ya era hora de cambiar. Levantándome, di dos pasos y me eché bocaarriba en el centro de la celda con los pies apoyados en la pared. No sabía muy bien por qué hacía eso, pero me aliviaba. Quizás tuviera algo que ver con la sensación de que la pared me atraparía y no podría moverme por culpa de sus garras... No, no... Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos. Sentido común. Nada de divagaciones y cosas abstractas. Mi cordura estaba en juego.

No sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero mientras observaba el techo con la mente en blanco, la puerta de mi celda se abrió haciendo un ruido muy desagradable. Poniéndome de pie de un salto, vi el guardia que me había llevado de mala manera hasta ahí.

—Regresa con el resto de presos, Jaeger.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, di gracias en voz baja. Saliendo de la celda, seguí al guardia por el estrecho pasillo y subimos por las escaleras que conducían al exterior. El guardia abrió la puerta y vi que era de noche. Si no me equivocaba, había estado encerrado unas tres o cuatro horas. Caminando por el terreno, cogí aire, llenando mis pulmones de vida. Nunca me había sentido tan afortunado de respirar aire puro.

El guardia me condujo hasta mi celda, por la ausencia de presos en los pasillos, deduje que ya todos estarían en sus literas. Al llegar este me echó una mirada la cual interpreté como que no estaba de acuerdo con que me sacaran tan pronto de aislamiento, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Entrando en la celda, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al ver a Levi echado sobre la litera con un cigarro entre los dedos.

—Estarás hambriento.

—Un poco —admití sin borrar mi sonrisa.

—Le pedí a Connie que te preparase un sándwich. Toma.

Y me lanzó el sándwich envuelto en papel de cocina.

—Gracias.

Con el estómago rugiendo, me apresuré a desenvolver el sándwich y sin ninguna delicadeza, le pegué un buen mordisco. Sabía mucho mejor que los que solía comer en el comedor; sospeché que había presionado a Springer para que mejorara el sabor. Levi dio una calada a su cigarro mientras yo devoraba mi cena. Casi había terminado de comerlo cuando algo llamó mi atención.

—Espera, este sándwich... ¿Lo pediste para que me lo comiese ahora? —pregunté confundido.

—¿Cuando sino?

—¿Cómo pudiste saber que llegaría a esta hora?

—No sabía exactamente la hora, pero sí que saldrías por la noche —remarcó sin quitar su mirada del techo—. Al parecer, Erwin cumplió con su palabra.

—¿Erwin me liberó?

Oír eso no le gustó demasiado, pues se levantó de la litera como si el colchón le hubiese quemado y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Fui yo quien te liberó —declaró molesto—, si no hubiese acudido a Erwin para que te sacara de ahí, te hubieses podrido en ese agujero.

—Vaya... no tenía ni idea que... —su notoria influencia seguía siendo un misterio y moría de curiosidad por saber la razón—. Gracias, Levi.

Saltando de la litera, apagó el cigarro en uno de los barrotes y se plantó frente a mí con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

—Tendrás toda la noche para agradecérmelo.

Sin tiempo a prever sus movimientos, me agarró por el uniforme y con rudeza me acorraló contra la pared como el día anterior. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camisa y acariciaron mi pecho con urgencia.

—Levi... para... no...

—No tengas miedo —susurró con una voz cargada de lujuria.

—No... no es eso... Por favor, detente —pedí, alejándolo de mi cuerpo.

Levi me miró con estupor, como si no creyera que le estaba rechazando.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Estoy... estoy cansado —respondí tímidamente—. Ahora lo único que quiero es dormir.

—¡¿Dormir?! —exclamó incrédulo—. ¡Me he pasado el día aguantándome las ganas de follarte!

—Entiéndeme, necesito descansar.

—¡Ya descansarás luego!

Abalanzándose hacia mí, intentó besarme pero yo me resistí.

—¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame! Levi, por favor... ¡Basta! —grité, empujándole con todas mis fuerzas, o al menos las que me quedaban—. Aislamiento me ha agotado mentalmente, solo quiero echarme en esa mierda de litera y dormir.

La expresión de Levi era aterradora. Podía sentir su rabia crecer y por un momento tuve miedo. Miedo de lo que podría hacerme... Mierda, mierda, mierda... Estaba bien jodido. Levi era más fuerte que yo y no le sería un problema tirarme al suelo y...

Definitivamente la había cagado. Abrí la boca con la intención de arreglar un poco la situación, mas para sorpresa mía, Levi soltó algo parecido a un gruñido de rabia y sin dirigirme la palabra, salió de la celda echo una furia.

Tardé en darme cuenta que había aguantado la respiración a la espera de lo peor, soltando el aire retenido, fui hasta mi litera y sentándome en ella, escondí el rostro entre mis manos. Pasados unos minutos, me pregunté a dónde habría ido. ¿Pediría que me volviesen a trasladar? Quizás era lo mejor... Lo había desafiado y probablemente se vengaría por ello. Maldiciendo mi suerte, lamenté no tener a mano los antidepresivos. Me hubieran ayudado a sentirme menos desgraciado.

.

.

.

—¿Pelea de novios? —me preguntó Farlan divertido.

—Cállate —espeté con frialdad.

—¿Para qué has acudido a mí, entonces?

—¡Dice que está cansado! ¡Que quiere dormir! —solté indignado.

—¿Y por eso has irrumpido en mi celda? ¿Porque no se deja follar? —inquirió, sonriendo descaradamente—. ¡Vamos, Levi! ¿Desde cuando te importa eso? Bien que forzabas a los otros cuando no les apetecía. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

No contesté a su pregunta. Ni yo mismo sabía la respuesta.

—No quieres hacerle daño, ¡eh! —comentó con burla—, lo entiendo. Quieres que su primera vez sea especial.

—No se trata de eso. Es solo que... —dejando la frase en suspense, medité acerca de lo que realmente quería hacer con Eren.

—¿Sabes? Me alegro que no quieras violarlo. Escuchar todas esas súplicas por la noche era muy molesto. No me dejaban dormir.

Súplicas... ¡Claro! ¡Era eso!

—Farlan, acabas de darme la respuesta.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es?

—No lo follaré hasta que no me lo suplique él mismo —sentencié satisfecho.

Farlan esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa. La cosa volvía a ponerse interesante.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté, Levi no se encontraba en la celda. Ni siquiera sabía si había pasado la noche en ella. A pesar de toda la tensión que tuve que soportar durante nuestra discusión, me dormí casi al instante en que mi cabeza cayó sobre la almohada. No fue una excusa... mi cuerpo me pedía urgentemente descansar, y lo último que necesitaba era que Levi me diese duro contra el muro. No le vi en las duchas y eso me inquietó. Creí que vendría a por mí y me obligaría a comerle la polla delante de los presos, pero no apareció.

Desayunando en el comedor, me preguntaba constantemente dónde estaría. No podía negar la inquietud que eso me provocaba. ¿Tramaría una venganza contra mí? Farlan, Hange y Mike tampoco se hallaban allí. Eso no ayudaba a calmarme. No obstante, antes de que siguiera angustiado por su ausencia, algo inesperado ocurrió.

Farlan, Mike y Levi hicieron su aparición, pero cada uno fue hacia una dirección diferente. El primero se detuvo justo en la entrada del comedor y se cruzó de brazos, Mike se situó en la otra salida mientras Levi se adelantaba y se detenía en la mesa de los fanáticos.

Todos los que estábamos presentes dejamos de comer y contemplamos la escena mudos. Levi agarró al loco Nick por el cuello del uniforme y levantándolo de la silla, lo alzó con un solo brazo.

—La próxima vez que interfieras en mis asuntos, te mataré.

Este intentó sin éxito librarse del agarre.

—¡¿Me has oído?! —gritó Levi zarandeándolo.

El loco Nick compuso una mueca y balbuceó algo sobre Dios, pero al percatarse de que eso no le bastaría, asintió lentamente. Soltándolo, Nick cayó al suelo con estrépito.

—Esto también va para vosotros —dijo, dirigiéndose a los seguidores.

Observando sus bandejas aterrados, estos no osaron decir o hacer nada. Alguien silbó, y girándome, vi que era Farlan. Levi asintió y con un gesto de mano, tanto Farlan como Mike abandonaron sus puestos y se pusieron en la cola donde servían la comida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hange entró en el comedor seguido de un guardia cuyo rostro era de completo fastidio.

—Ya le he dicho que no vamos a proporcionarle salsa barbacoa para las hamburguesas.

—Una pena, a todo el mundo le gusta la salsa barbacoa —comentó Hange antes de ponerse en la cola.

El guardia negó con la cabeza y posicionándose en el centro del comedor, frunció el entrecejo al reparar en Nick tirado en el suelo.

—¿Le ocurre algo, preso?

—N-No, nada.

Nick regresó a su sitio y el comedor recuperó la acústica habitual. Las voces se alzaron de nuevo pero yo pensé en lo que había dicho Levi. ¿Era una simple amenaza para asustarlo? O... ¿Iba en serio cuando dijo que lo mataría? Incómodo, terminé mi desayuno lo más rápido posible y antes de que Levi saliera de la cola, me levanté, puse la bandeja con las demás y salí con la cabeza agachada.

Estaba agradecido de que me hubiera defendido de Nick y sus seguidos, seguramente no volverían a meterse conmigo, pero por el momento no quería hablar con Levi ni compartir mesa, y con ese propósito en mente, procuré evitarlo a toda costa durante el día. Tuve mucha suerte al ser asignado al taller de electricidad, pese a no tener noción alguna sobre cables e interruptores, prefería eso a estar en la lavandería.

Todo fue bien durante las siguientes horas, pero debí imaginar que algo lo estropearía. Nadie tenía un buen día en prisión. A las seis de la tarde di por finalizada la décima partida de poker con Kirschtein, Bodt y Hoover y me dirigí a mi celda con la intención de relajarme y hojear las revistas de motos.

Definitivamente eso fue una mala idea.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la celda sentí como una gigantesca roca invisible me aplastaba contra el suelo. Levi y Farlan estaban echados bocaabajo sobre mi litera completamente desnudos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los _reviews_ :**

 **Mitomania Envy:** supuse que cuando uno está en prisión le vienen arranques de melancolía, no es que Eren sea un adicto a las pastillas, sino que a veces las necesita para no desesperarse. Y por fin se hizo de rogar! Ha sido muy valiente negándose a tener sexo, pero todo tiene sus consecuencias. Creo que entendí que tu OTP crack era ErenxFarlan, bueno, digamos que a Farlan le gustan los chicos atractivos y da la casualidad que tanto Eren como Levi lo son. ;) ¿Se avecina un trio entre ellos? Quien sabe ^^

 **Ame8910:** me alegra haber superado las expectativas :) ¿Estás en Japón? Qué envidia! t.t Gracias a ti por leer el fic!

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** vosotros me hacéis felices leyendo mi fic! No me cansaré de decirlo. A mí también me gusta esta temática, por eso mismo decidí escribirlo. Todo adquiere un tono más oscuro. Oh! Levi puede ser muy posesivo y peligroso! Pero cuando se trata de conseguir a Eren hace lo imposible!

 **MiT:** Me parece que ha sido Levi quien ha decidido darle celos a Eren. Siento no cumplir con lo que me pediste, pero no terminaba de encajar en la trama. Espero no haberte decepcionado mucho :(

 **Hbl:** El por qué Eren está en prisión lo expliqué en el primer capítulo. Básicamente un asunto de drogas. Él iba con malas compañías y sin darse cuenta lo involucraron indirectamente. Pero quiero dejar claro que Eren no se droga ni es un camello ni trabaja para narcos. Él es un trozo de pan, ¿no lo ves? xDD Sobre Levi... Déjame decirte que solté una pista sobre su posible "crimen". En el siguiente se sabrá. Y Hange... si te soy sincera ni siquiera lo he decidido aún. Habrá que esperar a ver ^^

 **Lovyrs:** Espero que mi PM te haya gustado :) Me encanta leer tus reviews pero sobretodo saber que puedo subirle el ánimo a alguien con este fic. Hace que ame escribir todavía más. Ojalá hayas disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como en el anterior :)

 **Neri735:** soy yo la que está agradecida por vuestros reviews! Menuda imaginación tienes! Eren bailando una canción de Chenoa, eso nunca se me habría ocurrido xD Cada vez que veas un rotulador te vendrá a la mente la imagen de Eren y su traserito ^^

 **Bossenbroek:** escribir la escena de la ducha y el beso fue genial. Levi contará su historia en el siguiente capítulo (eso si la trama no vuelve a desviarse). Es cierto que es una prisión de delitos menores, pero ten en cuenta la conversación con Erwin! Influencias, privilegios ejem ejem... Quizás debería estar en una de más alta seguridad... Y respecto al tiempo que lleva, supongo que no hago daño a nadie si lo digo. Lleva cuatro años encerrado.

 **Yayaoi:** es genial haceros tan felices! Gracias a vosotr s por querer tanto este fic! ¿Has visto? Levi no ha querido forzarlo! Its something! Sus pensamientos son confusos y aún no sabe por qué ^^

 **miu39:** sabremos si Eren sale vivo o no al final del fic jeje Levi ve a Eren como un entretenimiento, un dulce que puede comerse cuando él quiera, pero ya ha visto que las cosas no son tan sencillas ;) ¿Hay amor? ^^ Puede que sí, puede que no. ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría conocer ese manga!

 **Fujimy:** a Eren le esperan muchas sorpresas! Como ves, las ideas perversas están por todas partes ;) Sin darme cuenta, estoy alargando mucho el fic xdd

 **Erika910:** aquí tienes más ;)

 **Charly Land:** Levi es un chico malo, y me encanta! No sé si "bonito" es el adjetivo adecuado, pero me alegro que te haya gustado :) Adoro tu review! "Be my bad boy, be my bad boy...!

 **Gracias a tod s por los reviews! Los amo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esto se parece cada vez más a una telenovela... El drama amoroso de dos hombres despojados de su libertad!... vale ya. El caso es que el fic parece no terminar, tiene vida propia, seguro. Encontrareis muuuchos diálogos y nueva info sobre algunos personajes. Respecto a la escena final del capítulo anterior, es difícil estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas, me pedíais cosas distintas en los reviews y obviamente es imposible contentaros a todos (por mucho que quiera). Solo espero no haberos decepcionado (cruza las manos y reza). Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer este fic y deciros que es un placer escribir para vosotros!**

 **Al final os hago una petición que me gustaría que leyerais :) Para mí es muy importante vuestra opinión.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: LevixEren.**

* * *

.

.

No... No podía ser cierto... No... Lo que veían mis ojos no era real... ¡Sin duda aquello no estaba pasando!

—¡Oh! ¡Mira quien ha llegado! —exclamó Farlan.

Levi solo pudo voltear el rostro dado que su amigo se encontraba encima suyo. El impacto de esa escena me había dejado mudo. Farlan se rió pero yo no le vi la gracia por ningún lado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hablar? —inquirió este quitándose de encima. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y quedaron expuestos ante mí.

—¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? —propuso guiñándome un ojo—. Hay sitio para uno más.

Aquello fue el detonante.

—No puedes estar aquí, esta no es tu celda —repliqué con dureza.

—Levi me ha invitado, ¿verdad? —dijo besándole tiernamente el cuello. Este se mantuvo impasible mientras su cuerpo era aprisionado entre los brazos de Farlan.

—¿También te invitó a mi litera? —pregunté con los puños cerrados.

—No, eso ha sido idea mía —respondió divertido.

Busqué la mirada de Levi para que me diera una explicación, pero solo me encontré con unos ojos observándome con absoluta indiferencia. Farlan sonrió orgulloso y guiñándome otra vez el ojo acarició el torso desnudo de Levi. Una de sus manos descendió lentamente y yo no pude soportarlo más.

—Largo de aquí —dije con una conocida ya sensación recorriéndome el cuerpo.

—¿O qué? —me retó Farlan saliendo de la cama. Tal era mi furia que ignoré por completo la horrible visión de su desnudez—. ¿Me darás una paliza?

—Ganas no me faltan —aseguré con los puños temblando.

—Pero que chico más peligroso has elegido, Levi. ¿Le has oído? —le preguntó volteándose hacia él.

¡Como había añorado esa adrenalina corriendo por mis venas!

Alzando el brazo, lo retiré con el puño bien cerrado, vi como Levi reaccionaba abriendo mucho los ojos ante aquel movimiento. Antes de que le diese tiempo a advertir a su "querido amigo", yo le hundí mi puño en la mandíbula. Fue maravilloso. Farlan se tambaleó, retrocediendo unos pasos y aprovechando su confusión, le di un buen merecido golpe en el estómago. Ahogando un gemido de dolor, este se cubrió el estómago con los brazos y se decantó a un lado.

Levi no había despegado su mirada de mí, parecía conmocionado. Yendo hasta mi litera, me incliné enfrente suyo y cogiéndole del rostro, junté nuestros labios y le di el mismo beso que él me había dado en el comedor dos días antes. Como suponía, me correspondió tarde.

—¿Sabes qué significa este beso? —cuestioné poniendo cierta distancia entre nosotros—. Que acabas de perder a tu caramelo.

Me hubiera reído de la expresión atónita de Levi sino fuera por la rabia que hacía temblar todo mi cuerpo. Incapaz de permanecer en la celda, di media vuelta sintiendo como el corazón se me encogía dolorosamente y salí sin mirar atrás.

— _Cambio de narrador—_

Cuando fui consciente de lo mucho que la había cagado, Eren ya se había marchado hacía rato. De reojo, vi como Farlan estaba bastante incómodo ante ese giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. Mi respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—Recuérdame que debo matarte por esto.

—Perdona, no esperaba que la cosa terminase así —se disculpó nervioso.

—Menudo plan de mierda, Farlan —dije con hastío—. La próxima vez mantén la boca cerrada.

—Solo quería echarte una mano —señaló frotándose la mandíbula.

—Y lo has empeorado.

Esa evidencia impidió que siguiera excusándose; por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones, eso ahora no me ayudaba en nada.

—Bueno... —empezó Farlan adoptando un tono de voz más relajado—. ¿Qué te iba a decir? ¿Por qué no aprovechamos para echar uno rápido? Ya que estamos desnudos...

—Si quieres follar, búscate a otro. Conmigo no cuentes —respondí saliendo de la litera de Eren y cogiendo mi uniforme que lo había dejado sobre la mía.

—Lo sé. Era una broma.

No estaba del todo seguro que lo hubiese dicho en broma, pero me ahorré comentar. Antes de entrar en prisión a Farlan solo le interesaban las mujeres, pero tras cuatro años encerrado, finalmente desistió y comenzó a buscar chicos atractivos. Para ello había adoptado una actitud seductora con cualquiera que cumpliera sus requisitos, pero últimamente los nuevos presos no eran jóvenes fáciles de manipular, y el único que entró reciente me lo había adjudicado yo. ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperado que incluso me ofrecía sexo? No creí que la prisión llegara a afectarle tanto el cerebro.

De cualquier forma, no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que recuperar a Eren.

.

.

.

Después de recibir esa puñalada por la espalda, busqué un sitio en el cual refugiarme y poner en orden mis pensamientos. El problema era que algunos lugares... no, toda la maldita prisión me recordaba a Levi. No había un solo rincón en el que pudiera calmarme y pensar fríamente. Estuve vagando sin un destino fijo, repasando mentalmente los sitios sin dar con el indicado. Para muchos resultó ser una mierda, pero fue una suerte que los plomos saltaran de imprevisto, dejando media prisión a oscuras.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la tarde y los guardias que estaban de servicio no tenían ni idea de cómo solucionar el problema. Dio la casualidad que poco después de que se fuera la luz, yo paseaba por los terrenos, y cerca de allí se encontraba el taller de electricidad. Hange y el guardia lerdo y barrigudo salían del taller justo en ese momento. Este último cargando una caja de herramientas, mientras que Hange atada a la cintura llevaba una riñonera propia de los electricistas. No tardaron en notar mi presencia.

—¡Eren! —me saludó Hange muy animada.

—¡Eh, preso! Trabajas en el taller de electricidad, ¿verdad?

—S-Sí.

—Estupendo —dijo yendo hacia mí. Tendiéndome la caja, yo le miré incrédulo—. Encárgate con Zoë del apagón.

—P-Pero yo no... Empecé hace una semana, no sé nada de electricidad.

—No hagas que lo repita dos veces.

Contrariado, cogí la caja de herramientas (que pesaba bastante) y observé como ese guardia se alejaba de muy buen humor.

—Eludiendo tu trabajo para ponerte ciego a rosquillas a escondidas —murmuré con ira.

—¡Qué se le va a hacer! —dijo Hange sin darle importancia.

Yo no me corté y despotriqué contra él mientras nos dirigíamos hasta los contadores de luz. Ella no comentó nada pero no parecía molestarle escucharme, lo cual fue un alivio, pues descargué toda mi furia entre insulto e insulto. Para cuando llegamos ya me sentía un poco mejor. El contador de la luz estaba escondido en un pequeño cuarto situado unos metros más allá del edificio principal.

—¿Sabes de apagones y cortes de luz? —le pregunté curioso.

—Se aprende bastante cuando llevas ochos años en prisión.

—¿¡Ocho años!? ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

—Sí —afirmó ella abriendo la puerta. En el interior solo había cables, y una especie de caja que supuse sería el contador—. Menos mal que no enviaron a Levi, esto está lleno de polvo.

Mi corazón dio una sacudida violenta. Oír su nombre hizo que me sintiera mal. Sonaba estúpido, pero me dolía el corazón.

—Veamos... Eren sujeta la linterna e ilumina —me indicó Hange sacando un destornillador de la riñonera.

Yo me apresuré a encender la linterna e iluminar el contador. Esta desenroscó los tornillos y sacó la caja protectora. Examinando con atención no tardó en ver el problema.

—No sé cuánto años tendrá esta instalación, pero convendría hacer una nueva. El aislante no cubre los conductores y eso ha producido un cortocircuito que a su vez nos ha dejado sin luz.

—Seguramente se destine el dinero de las reparaciones para otros fines —dije malhumorado—. De esta gente no me sorprendería.

Hange me sonrió conforme e hizo un apaño con lo de los conductores. No estuvo demasiado rato, lo que agradecí pues empezaba a pesarme el brazo de mantenerlo en alto. Minutos más tarde, salimos de ese cuarto claustrofóbico. Hange guardó el destornillador y pasando su brazo por mi hombros, me dijo:

—Vamos, desahógate. No hace falta que vuelques tu odio hacia otros. Suéltalo.

Yo la miré sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes...?

—¿No es obvio?

No supe qué decir. Quizás era evidente mi frustración, tampoco es que me hubiera molestado en disimularlo.

—Estar aquí apesta —contesté con amargura.

Hange se rió y me palmeó la espalda.

—¿Pelea de novios? —aventuró sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Eh? No... Yo no... —avergonzado no lo afirmé pero tampoco lo negué.

—Quienes no lo conocen se desesperan al no saber tratar con él. Lo que no saben es que Levi es una de las personas más fieles que existen en este mundo, cuando...

—No creo que eso sea cierto —interrumpí bruscamente.

—Vaya, veo que estás muy enfadado —comentó Hange muy interesada—. ¿Qué ha hecho ese enano? Sea lo que sea, no lo habrá hecho con mala intención.

—Lo descubrí teniendo sexo con Farlan —solté con resentimiento.

Hange abrió los ojos al oír eso y durante unos segundos no reaccionó; su cara daba miedo. Parpadeando y mirándome fijamente, estalló en risas. Sus carcajadas eran tan fuertes que tuve que taparme los oídos. Lo último que necesitaba era que se riera de algo que a mí me afectaba tanto. Intentó varias veces hablar pero fue incapaz. Fastidiado, cargué con la caja y emprendí el camino de vuelta. Hange no se quedó atrás y tras recuperar el aire, se disculpó.

—Perdona, Eren. Realmente esperaba oír algo serio, ya sabes, que me hiciera preocupar... pero por eso no tienes por qué sufrir.

—¿Ah no?

—Levi jamás se acostaría con Farlan.

—¿Y por qué no? —pregunté sin creerme una palabra.

—Porque es su mejor amigo —respondió con sencillez.

—Estaban desnudos en mi litera —contraataqué enojado.

—¿Estaban en plena acción?

—Mmm... en ese momento no lo vi exactamente...

—Te han tomado el pelo, cariño — concluyó sin necesidad de escuchar más.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Hange se detuvo y me miró sorprendida. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error, me mordí el labio nervioso.

—P-Perdona, no quise referirme a ti como... Es que yo siempre he pensado que eres... Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, no me ha molestado —aseguró, retomando el paso—. Conozco a Levi desde hace cuatro años y tú entraste hace tres semanas. ¿Aclara eso tus dudas?

Yo no contesté. Si bien era cierto lo que decía, la imagen de ellos dos desnudos en mi litera me hacía desconfiar muchísimo. Sin embargo, la seguridad con la que me hablaba Hange había abierto un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

.

.

.

Todos los días solían ser una mierda, sin excepción. Y cuando por fin creía que tendría un poco de diversión, nada salía como había planeado. A esas alturas ya me habría follado a Eren y lo tendría rogando de rodillas. Estúpido Farlan... No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, nunca me había visto en una situación similar... Joder, ¿por qué no podíamos follar sin más? Mi cabreo era tal que Farlan me aconsejó que me buscara otro preso, pero yo me negué. O Eren o ninguno.

El único consuelo era que, al menos, eso lo tenía muy claro. Aunque por otra no me gustaba esa obsesión que estaba desarrollando hacia él, pero supuse que era por no poder follarlo. Una vez hubiera conseguido meter mi polla en ese hermoso trasero quedaría por fin satisfecho.

El reloj de la sala de ocio dio las doce en punto. Ya era la hora. Echando un vistazo al sudoku, me sorprendí al ver que solo había rellenado tres casillas. Se suponía que eso iba a distraerme de mi... caramelo, pero no había dado resultado.

Dejando el diario sobre la mesa, me levanté y me dirigí a la sala de visitas. Los domingos estaban reservados exclusivamente para los encuentros familiares. Yo no tenía familia y aún así recibía visitas cada mes. Debería sentirme afortunado, y en parte lo estaba, pero Eren ocupaba parte de mis pensamientos.

Cuando entré en la sala, algo llamó rápidamente mi atención. Una mujer de pelo negro y ojos dorados esperaba en la mesa del centro, aparentemente nerviosa, pues miraba en todas direcciones, como si no se sintiera segura. Su rostro me era muy familiar.

—¡Leeviii!

Desviando la mirada de esa mujer, vi a Isabel de pie, sonriendo e indicándome que me acercara. Sin prisas fui hasta ella, pero antes de llegar, se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo le devolví el abrazo agradecido.

—¡Eh! Suficiente, sepárense —gritó el guardia.

Isabel deshizo el abrazo con una mueca que solo yo pude ver. Tomando asiento, ella fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Cómo estás? La última vez que hablamos por teléfono parecías distante.

—Estoy bien.

—¡No me mientas! ¡Puedes contármelo!

—No me ocurre nada, es solo que este sitio saca lo peor de mí —dije sin reprimir una mueca de asco.

—Creí que te alegrarías de verme —dijo bajando el rostro apenada.

—¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso? Claro que me alegro.

—¡¿De verdad?!

Yo no contesté, no vi necesario responder algo tan obvio.

—Y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas? ¿Farlan recibió mi carta?

—Dice que no puede creer que un burro como tú haya empezado a estudiar arte —dije, reproduciendo sus palabras de memoria. Isabel hizo un puchero como los niños pequeños—. También te da las gracias, le gustó mucho.

Al oír eso, su sonrisa se dibujó de nuevo. Isabel se comprometió desde el primer día a mantener el contacto con nosotros, ya fuera por cartas, llamadas o visitas, y a día de hoy no había faltado a su promesa. No mentiría si dijera que ella era el único alivio que encontrábamos dentro de la prisión.

—¿Alguna novedad? ¡Me tenéis desinformada!

Justo en ese momento, y como si fuera una ironía de la vida, Eren entró en la sala y se abrazó con la mujer que llamó antes mi intención. Ahora entendí por qué. Seguramente sería su madre. Eran casi idénticos.

—¿Levi?

—No, todo sigue exactamente igual —respondí sin inmutarme. La repentina aparición de Eren casi me delató, pues mi primer impulso fue ir hacia él. Fue una suerte que Isabel me llamara, eso evitó que hiciera alguna estupidez.

—Pues que aburrimiento, ¿no?

En un principio Farlan y yo le contábamos nuestro día a día en la prisión, pero llegó un punto en que ya no pudimos hacerlo por más tiempo. No queríamos que Isabel supiera de nuestras mierdas, y decidimos contarle solo lo justo para no... ¿decepcionarla? ¿escandalizarla? Ella aún era muy inocente y no tenía por qué enterarse de las cosas que hacíamos ahí dentro.

La voz de la madre de Eren llegó a mis oídos y me distrajo de mi conversación.

—Estás más delgado, cariño. ¿Ya comes todo lo que te sirven?

—Mama, no tengo seis años. Y sí, como todo lo que me ponen en la bandeja, aunque esté asqueroso. ¿Sabías que las gachas de avena del otro día sabían a mocos?

—¡Ai Dios mío! ¡Qué horror!

Eren se rió y yo lo encontré adorable. Se le veía relajado, feliz y más cautivador que nunca. Conmigo no era así. Recordé la noche anterior y su estupor al verme con Farlan en su litera. Sonriendo con tristeza, me di cuenta de una cosa importante.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —me preguntó Isabel preocupada.

—Nada.

—Pareces distraído. ¿Por qué no me cuentas la verdad?

—Ya te dije que todo estaba bien.

—Antes siempre me lo contabas todo. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo, acaso? —preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

—No seas tonta, claro que no.

—¡No soy tonta!

—¿Cuánto son 18 + 22?

—¿Ah? ¡Espera! Me lo sé, son... ¡40! Sí 40. ¿Ves? ¡Lo recuerdo!

Sí, yo también recordaba ese momento. Farlan le planteó esa suma y yo tuve que decirle la respuesta mientras ella intentaba sumar con los dedos de la mano. Alcé el brazo con la intención de revolverle el pelo cariñosamente, pero me detuve a tiempo; tocar no estaba permitido. Para evitar que Isabel siguiera preguntando sobre mí, me apresuré a sacar un tema distinto.

—En una de tus llamadas me dijiste que tenías algo para mí.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! ¡Casi lo había olvidado!

Rebuscando en su mochila, sacó algo que no pude ver; pues lo tenía escondido en la mano. Haciéndome una señal con la otra mano, me indicó que me acercara. En un susurro me dijo:

—Ya sé que no permiten darles cosas a los presos, pero quería que tuvieras esto.

Cogiéndome de la mano, me lo pasó disimuladamente. Ocultando la mano debajo de la mesa, la abrí y vi que se trataba de una pulsera de color negro.

—La he hecho yo misma, las manualidades no son mi fuerte, pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien —dijo muy orgullosa.

Yo contemplé la pulsera sin palabras.

—Si no te gusta puedo hacerte otra cosa. No me importa.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Bueno... estar en prisión es duro y... si tienes un mal día, la pulsera te ayudará a recordar que no estás solo —explicó sonrojándose.

—Gracias.

—Espero que no te la quiten.

—No lo harán —aseguré.

Isabel sonrió radiante de felicidad. Durante los quince minutos restantes, me habló sobre su experiencia en la academia de arte y de lo sola que se sentía sin nosotros.

—¡Se terminó la hora de visitas! ¡Despídanse rápido, y recordad que el contacto se limita a un abrazo! —gritó el guardia.

Los dos nos levantamos de la mesa y nos abrazamos para despedirnos. Escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro, oí un sollozo.

—Eh, no llores.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Ya hemos hablado de ello. No fue culpa tuya.

—Pero si ese día yo no hubiera... Tú y Farlan no estaríais aquí ahora —se lamentó.

—¡Oye! Tú no me obligaste a hacerlo, y Farlan me ayudó por decisión propia —expliqué por enésima vez.

—¡Vamos, id saliendo!

—No quiero verte llorar, ¿de acuerdo?

Isabel asintió separándose de mí.

—Te estaré esperando todos los días hasta que salgas.

—Lo sé.

Isabel me dijo adiós con la mano mientras se alejaba de mí. Cerca oí la voz de la madre de Eren despidiéndose también.

—Cuídate mucho mi vida y no te metas en problemas.

—No, mama.

Pronto la sala fue vaciándose de familiares y amigos, yo no me moví pese a que Isabel ya se había ido. Eren tampoco. De hecho, quedamos los dos solos, de pie y mirando en la misma dirección.

—Vosotros, abandonad la sala.

Yo y Eren obedecimos sin protestar. Entrando de nuevo en los pasillos de la prisión, tomé una decisión.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No sé si yo quiero hablar contigo —respondió adoptando un tono de voz prepotente.

—Si decides venir, te estaré esperando en la biblioteca dentro de dos horas, entre las dos últimas estanterías.

.

.

.

La biblioteca era uno de los lugares menos transitados de la prisión, podría decirse que muy pocos presos sentían curiosidad por la lectura, lo cual era lógico, puesto que la mayoría de ellos no había cogido un libro en su vida. Había oído que Erwin defendió en varias ocasiones ese recinto para que no lo cerraran.

Al contrario que en los otros talleres como el de electricidad o lavandería, en la biblioteca no se requería de mucho personal, de hecho, solo había un preso encargado de ordenar los libros y prestarlos. A pesar de no haber prometido que iría, acudí allí para reunirme con Levi, eso sí, llegando una hora tarde.

Como era costumbre, la biblioteca estaba casi vacía, tan solo tres presos merodeaban por sin llegar a coger ningún libro; su forma de actuar daba a entender que se habían perdido. Pasando entre estantería y estantería llegué a las dos últimas, donde sorprendentemente Levi seguía esperando, recostado sobre la estantería y fumando (pese a estar prohibido).

—Sigues aquí —afirmé, ocultando mi asombro.

—Sí —respondió expulsando el humo por la boca—. ¿Ocupado con el taller de electricidad?

—No, llegué tarde a propósito —admití con total sinceridad. Quise ponerle a prueba, arriesgando más de lo que debería—. No esperaba encontrarte pasada una hora.

Levi hizo un gesto con las dos manos como si dijera: "pues aquí estoy". Dando una última calada al cigarro lo apagó utilizando la madera de la estantería, fruncí la nariz al percatarme del olor a tabaco que rodeaba el ambiente.

—¿Cuántos cigarros te has fumado?

—Quien sabe.

Iba a decirle que esa mierda no era buena para el cuerpo, pero me me callé, seguramente no era el momento para una charla sobre los efectos perjudiciales del tabaco. En su lugar, me recosté sobre la otra estantería, de modo que quedamos cara a cara.

—Bueno... ¿De qué querías hablar?

Levi desvió la mirada y buscó entre los bolsillos sin responder a mi pregunta. Sacando una caja de cigarros compuso una mueca al ver que estaba vacía. ¿Podía ser que estuviera nervioso? Decidí darle un empujón.

—Ayer hablé con Hange. Me contó algunas cosas sobre ti.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó casi de inmediato.

—Dime, ¿sueles burlarte de las personas? ¿Te divierte jugar con ellas?

Levi suspiró al comprender a lo que me refería.

—Eren, escucha...

—¡No, escúchame tú! —exclamé enojado—. ¡Si lo de ayer fue puro teatro, enhorabuena, te quedó espléndido! ¡Si realmente follasteis, enhorabuena también, pero no os atreváis a hacerlo en mi litera de nuevo o hago que manden a Farlan a aislamiento!

Era consciente que contra Levi no podía hacer nada, pero eso no me impedía ir a por Farlan. Estaba actuando como el loco Nick y sus fanáticos pero sinceramente ahora mismo me importaba una mierda.

—Fue idea suya, una estrategia —dijo con serenidad—, pensó que si me veías con otro que no fueras tú, te pondrías celoso y vendrías hacia mí desesperado.

Esa confesión me cogió desprevenido. ¿Realmente...? ¿De verdad todo fue una...? Desconcertado, vi como Levi me observaba con total seriedad.

—Entonces, tú y él...

—No hicimos nada —aclaró rápidamente.

Una mezcla de sentimientos me azotó con fuerza por todos lados, haciendo que mi cerebro colapsara. Como resultado dije la primera estupidez que se me ocurrió.

—Que mierda de plan.

—Sí, en eso estamos de acuerdo —dijo Levi con una sonrisa.

—Y... alguna vez... ¿te has acostado con Farlan? —pregunté temeroso. Necesitaba saberlo.

—Jamás me acostaría con él, es mi único amigo —confesó como si fuera algo obvio.

Observándole fijamente tuve la certeza de que decía la verdad. Todo mi ser experimentó una enorme sensación de alivio.

—Después de cagarla a lo grande, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que volvamos...?

Levi dejó la frase en suspenso, como si no estuviera muy seguro de continuar. Esa era mi oportunidad. Mi turno para tomar el control.

Acercándome a él, le cogí del rostro y le di un beso breve pero intenso.

—Desde ahora seré yo quien decida cuando y dónde hacerlo.

—¿Pretendes dominarme?

—Exacto.

—Que divertido... me gusta.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Petición de la autora:**

 ***Me gustaría saber si os gusta este cambio en Eren y si estáis de acuerdo en añadir Ereri al fic (sin quitar el Riren claro)***

 **Respuesta a los _reviews:_**

 **Charly Land:** me hizo gracia tu comparación de Levi con Zeus, todo el mundo sabe que Levi es un dios así que... xD ¡Oh! A Eren le dolió, le dolió muchísimo pero se ha hartado de ser un pelele y ahora le toca a él jugar ^^

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** Mmmm Levi se abstendrá un tiempo de pedirle favores a Erwin, sabe que no es buena idea seguir abusando... pero quien sabe, a lo mejor más adelante... Que cosa más rara tuviste que ver XD Te gustará saber que aún hay más historia por venir... Le suplicará Eren o será Levi? Las cosas han cambiado muuucho

 **Mitomania Envy:** juro que deseaba escribir un trio entre Levi, Eren y Farlan, donde Eren sea el uke... (se limpia también la baba) pero la trama no me dejaba hacerlo T.T Creo que más o menos hice lo que me pediste, un nuevo Eren ha nacido! La cosa es saber como irán desarrollándose los sentimientos entre ellos dos... Se gustan pero por el momento sigue siendo como un juego del ratón y el gato ^^

 **Yayaoi:** sabes? entre Levi y Farlan solo puedo ver una pelea de semes en la cama, luchando por tener el control jejeje Sé que este Farlan es muy OoC, pero en mi mente lo veo todo un seductor, ¿lo dijo enserio cuando le propuso sexo a Levi? ^^ No voy a mentir, ya sea un trio entre LevixErenxFarlan, o un LevixFarlan las dos ships me encantan! Y tranquila, no habrá un ErwinxEren, entre ellos solo hay una relación de preso-funcionario, nada más. El ErwinxLevi tampoco me gusta pero... quizás necesite "algo" de esta ship, pero no será ninguna relación amorosa del pasado ni nada parecido. Por cierto, me emocioné cuando me llamaste Engel T.T

 **Bossenbroek:** Sip! Ha sido una fachada! TeamEren rules! La idea ha sido de Farlan y como bien has dicho: muy mal, muy mal... u.u

 **Guest:** sabía que no iba a gustar a todos el Levi y Farlan, pero como veis, fue pura farsa! Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto la trama, intento gustar a todos pero a veces no es fácil. Un abrazo daiana!

 **Akuma doi:** has sido de las pocas que ha supuesto lo de Levi y Farlan (aplausos) Que idea más cruel! Eren encerrado otra vez en aislamiento! No quiero que sufra más mi pobre bebé! Aun así, te agradezco que me des tu opinión :) No he tenido tiempo de leer tus fics, pero estoy deseando hacerlo!

 **Naancii:** has dado en el clavo, en mis fics Eren siempre es el masoquista u.u Ese es mi gran defecto cuando escribo fics... Quise empezar a cambiar un poco eso, y ser más dinámica como tú has dicho, y voy a intentarlo en este fic (aunque esté puesto como Riren, quizás le añade Ereri dependiendo de vuestras opiniones).

 **Neri735:** yo soy una pervertida y lo admito abiertamente jajaja Estoy ansiosa por escribir de una vez la escena de sexo!

 **Guest:** yo amaría leer un trio entre Levi, Eren y Farlan! Aún no he leído ninguno T.T Quizás se arrepienta Levi cuando tenga a Eren dominándole ^^

 **Yaritza9:** Eren se está cobrando su pequeña venganza ;)

 **Hbl:** nopp! Resultó ser todo un plan de Farlan! Espero que te haya parecido adecuada la reacción de Eren, tiene veinte años y ya es bastante maduro para montar un numerito xdd

 **MIT:** todas quisimos patearle el trasero a Levi! Pero ahora su trasero puede estar en peligro jajaja Quien sabe de lo que será capaz Eren ^^

 **Fujimy:** Lo de Hange seguirá siendo un misterio hasta el final! Nadie lo sabe! Por ahora no hay amor, pero si celos y muucha tensión sexual!

 **Ariyass:** aprecio muchísimo que me hayas dejado un review tan hermoso! Y por supuesto agradezco que leas este fic y el otro (que seguramente sea el You're Up I'm Down) :)

 **miu39:** sus intenciones eran buenas, pero les salió el tiro por la culata jaja Eren rechazó a Levi simplemente porque estaba cansado y quería dormir, siento decir que no hay ningún misterio xd Y respecto al manga, estoy acostumbrada a leer mangas yaois así que xD Dime el nombre plis!


	5. Chapter 5

**Losé, me pasé de fecha pero estos días he estado ocupada y casi no podía sacar tiempo para escribir... sorry. Pero en fin, ya tenéis la actualización y el lemon tal y como prometí! Debido a la enorme cantidad de reviews que recibí (muchos de ellos por la petición que hice) he decidido dar una respuesta general al final del capítulo, y sin más, os dejo para que leáis y disfrutéis del chap!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren.**

* * *

.

.

.

Nuestros besos estaban cargados de deseo, buscando desesperadamente someter y llevar el control. Nuestras bocas se devoraban mutuamente, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban con violencia, ninguno cedía, los dos poco a poco nos ahogábamos en ese beso que parecía no tener fin.

Era una sensación nueva para mí, nadie en estos cuatro años había osado retarme, siempre tenía el control, nada se me escapaba, yo dictaba las normas y los demás obedecían dócilmente. Pero descubrir que existía alguien capaz de oponerse había sido chocante y al mismo tiempo, estimulante.

—Si quieres jugar... Jugaremos.

Era la primera vez que aceptaba un desafío de ese tipo, y tuve que admitir que esa adrenalina que subía por cada fibra de mi cuerpo era mil veces más excitante que forzar a los presos cuando estos se rehusaban a ser follados por mí.

Rompiendo el beso, rocé mis labios contra los suyos y en un susurro, dije:

—Te advierto... Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Eren frunció el ceño, evidentemente sin comprender.

—Quizás te deje elegir cuando y dónde hacerlo, pero quien terminará suplicando... serás tú.

—No cederé a tus caprichos tan fácilmente. Se resistirme.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Reanudamos el beso, esta vez con más fiereza. Agarrándolo por las caderas, lo arrastré hasta la estantería más cercana sin preocuparme en ser delicado o gentil. Su espalda chocó con brusquedad contra la estantería, provocando que dejara escapar un gemido de dolor. Para compensar ese golpe, metí mis manos por debajo del uniforme y acaricié su espalda desnuda con deleite. Eren no se quedó atrás y recorrió mis brazos y mi pecho de arriba a abajo sin detenerse en ningún punto en particular: como si quisiera memorizar parte de mi cuerpo.

—¡Eh! ¡Sino vais a coger ningún libro, largaos de aquí!

Eren abandonó mis labios, yo gruñí molesto por haber sido interrumpidos. La tensión sexual que nos había rodeado y alejado del resto se había despedazado por culpa de ese preso.

—Cuida esa boca sino quieres perder todos tus dientes.

Mi amenaza tuvo el efecto deseado. Este me reconoció al instante.

—Este... este espacio está reservado para la lectura —justificó incómodo.

—No importa, ya nos vamos —dijo Eren.

Yo alcé las cejas interrogante.

—Hay sitios mucho mejores que la biblioteca —contestó, restándole importancia.

No me gustaba y no estaba acostumbrado a que tomaran decisiones sin mi consentimiento, pero no me convenía imponerme en algo tan trivial como eso. Saliendo de la biblioteca, fui plenamente consciente de algo muy importante. Eren volvía a ser mío. Había recuperado mi caramelo y por esa razón debía tener mucho cuidado para no perderlo otra vez. Sin dirigirnos a ningún sitio en particular, anduvimos por los pasillos tranquilamente. Al pasar enfrente de las duchas, una idea acudió a mi mente.

—Mañana podemos divertirnos en las duchas. ¿Qué te parece? —le propuse —¿No sería emocionante una lucha por ver quien le come la polla a quien?

Eren se mordió el labio inferior incómodo. No respondió a mi propuesta y eso me dejó confuso.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta mi idea?

—No es eso —murmuró inquieto.

—Entonces, di.

—Si el loco Nick nos ve de nuevo...

—Sabes perfectamente que no volverá a entrometerse —dije parándome en seco—. Ni siquiera Dios puede protegerlo de que le arranque las uñas mientras duerme.

Iba muy en serio, si ese desgraciado le hacía algo a Eren, le arrancaría todas las uñas y le golpearía hasta deformarle la cara; con suerte Hange me ayudaría. En ese terreno, él... o ella ya tenía experiencia previa torturando. Eren comprendió que no bromeaba pero no pareció convencido.

—No quiero volver a aislamiento —confesó con una nota de pánico en su voz.

—No lo harás.

—No es que no confíe en ti, pero...

Confiaba en mí, pero aislamiento siempre dejaba huella, una de muy desagradable. Ese Eren temeroso e inseguro no era nada excitante. Mi cuerpo me pedía urgente ese Eren de hacía unos minutos en la biblioteca. Suspirando, cedí por segunda vez. Si quería follármelo tendría que ser más benevolente.

—Pensaré en otro lugar.

—No hace falta, yo me encargaré de buscarlo —se apresuró a decir mucho más aliviado.

—No me hagas esperar demasiado —advertí seriamente.

Solo quedaban dos horas para la cena, pero aún teníamos tiempo. Para mi desgraciada, pero, Erwin apareció al final del pasillo y fue directo hacia nosotros... no, ese bastardo mantenía la vista fija en Eren.

—Jaeger, llevo buscándole un buen rato.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor Smith? —preguntó preocupado.

—He solicitado la sala del ala oeste como me pidió, pero me temo que los focos necesitan una reparación. Ese recinto lleva cerrado semanas por falta de luz. ¿Le importaría arreglarlo?

—¿Ahora?

—¿Está ocupado, Jaeger? —preguntó Erwin curioso.

"Maldito bastardo".

—Bueno... yo...

Eren me miró de reojo y yo maldije no poder hacer nada al respecto. Me mantuve callado, pese a que realmente deseara mandarlo a la mierda.

—De acuerdo... —dijo Eren reticente.

Ver como Erwin se llevaba mi dulce hizo que mi sangre hirviese de rabia. Este me lanzó una última mirada mientras se encogía de hombros resignado.

.

.

.

Si algo he aprendido durante esa hora y media, es que con mucha paciencia y un manual de quinientas páginas sobre electricidad, se pueden reparar los focos aunque no tengas ni idea sobre ello. En más de una ocasión, sugerí que llamásemos a Hange, pero Erwin insistía en mis capacidades para repararlo. Ni que decir, finalmente lo logré tras releer cientos de veces las instrucciones descritas en el manual.

Terminé exhausto pero orgulloso de mi trabajo. Erwin me felicitó y yo sonreí satisfecho. Mirando la hora, se sorprendió de lo tarde que era.

—Será mejor que vayas a cenar, pero antes recuerda guardar el material en el taller.

Yo asentí y me despedí de él amistosamente. Cada vez me caía mejor ese hombre. Si bien había llegado en mal momento, siempre mostraba ese tono amable y respetuoso. ¿Seguiría Levi enojado? Su expresión al ver cómo me alejaba fue aterradora. Por mucho que Erwin nos hubiera interrumpido, aún nos quedaba toda la noche, y las noches en prisión eran muy largas.

Después de colocar cada herramienta en su estante correspondiente, cerré la puerta del taller con llave y tras devolvérsela al guardia de turno, fui hasta el comedor con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. No me hice muchas ilusiones respecto al menú de esa noche, y como supuse, al llegar y ponerme en la cola con bandeja en mano, vi cómo Connie servía puré de patatas y un revuelto de verduras secas. Cuando salí de la cola con la comida, eché un vistazo rápido y distinguí a Levi y su grupo a mitad del comedor. Yendo hacia ellos, dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa y tomé asiento al lado de Levi, quien había dejado un hueco libre para mí.

La cena transcurría con aparente normalidad: Hange con la cuchara y el tenedor trataba de darle forma al puré (sino me equivocaba, intentaba hacer una casa), Mike olisqueaba el puré y poniendo muecas se lo comía con desagrado, Levi apenas había tocado la comida y Farlan comía con la palabra "hastío" escrita en el rostro. Por lo general, Hange solía iniciar las conversaciones, pero en esos momentos se la veía muy ocupada moldeando el techo de la casa, y los otros... no parecían tener interés en hablar.

Escuché de fondo las risas de Kirschtein y Braun, seguramente por alguna anécdota sexual. Mientras ellos se divertían compartiendo sus experiencias, yo me di cuenta que mi "experiencia" con Levi no era precisamente graciosa. Desde que me besó por primera vez que mi vida en la prisión había dado un giro radical. Sin embargo, y pese a todo, me gustaba Levi, quería saber que se sentía estar con él, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba dispuesto a que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Ser un capricho no conllevaba guardar silencio y ofrecer tu cuerpo sin reservas.

La voz de unos de los fanáticos se alzó entre el bullicio del comedor, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

—¡Escuchad la palabra de Dios! ¡En su misericordia hallaréis la salvación! ¡Dios perdonará a quienes sigan sus enseñanzas! ¡Sed puros y fieles!

Agarrando el tenedor con más fuerza de la necesaria, fui incapaz de contenerme.

—¿Puros dices? —dije alzando el rostro—. Supongo que a Dios le encantará saber que tiene un predicador que dedica sus horas libres a llenarse hasta el culo de anfetas.

El fanático se levantó de golpe, fulminándome con la mirada pero sin llegar a moverse. Yo me puse en alerta, listo para enfrentarme a él. Repentinamente una mano se posó en mi rodilla: era Levi. Probablemente avisándome de que no hiciera ninguna locura. El padre Nick hizo sentar a su seguidor, y yo relajé los músculos.

—¡Bien dicho, Eren! —me felicitó Hange.

Intenté que no se notara la gran satisfacción que me produjo encararme a uno de los fanáticos y salir ileso.

—¿No habían cortado el tráfico de drogas? —preguntó Farlan—. Hace un mes que despidieron al guardia que pasaba la droga.

—Habrán encontrado otra forma de meterla dentro —respondió Hange.

—Cuando cortaron el suministro, estuvieron días con el mono. Lástima que después...

Interrumpiendo la frase bruscamente, retuve la respiración al sentir la mano de Levi subir por mi muslo.

—¿Eren? —dijo Hange desconcertada.

—Decía que... cuando los fanáticos consiguieron otro intermediario... que pasara la droga... —resultaba complicado formular una frase completa cuando esa mano se acercaba peligrosamente a mi miembro—, volvieron a tocar... las narices con los... sermones.

—Por Navidad pediré que les traigan una sobredosis —comentó Hange admirando la casa hecha de puré.

Yo asentí muy tenso. Levi acariciaba mi miembro sin ningún tipo de consideración y mi cuerpo no era inmune a su toque. Sabía perfectamente qué pretendía con ese juego sucio y con una voluntad de hierro, retiré su mano con sutileza y como respuesta, le sonreí con todo el descaro del que fui capaz. Su expresión no tuvo precio; podría considerarse una pequeña victoria.

Por suerte no llegué a tener una erección completa, aunque su toque fortuito me había dejado con ganas de más. Mierda... Se suponía que debía imponerme y mostrar algo de indiferencia, y mi cuerpo no hacía más que pedir desesperadamente. Tenía que demostrarle que yo llevaba el control. Esa lucha interna me alejó de la conversación entre Hange y Farlan sobre las drogas y cuando quise darme cuenta, la mayoría abandonaba el comedor para irse a sus respectivas celdas.

Yo aún no había terminado de comer, de hecho, casi no había tocado la comida. Rápidamente, me apresuré a comerme el puré, pero Levi se me acercó al oído y me susurró:

—No comas esa porquería, en la celda tengo chocolate y dulces.

Cierto... Casi lo había olvidado. Dejando el tenedor sobre la bandeja, nos levantamos y tras depositar las bandejas en los carritos, dejamos el comedor atrás y fuimos hasta nuestra celda.

Levi no esperó ni un segundo tras cerrar la puerta de nuestra celda. Sus labios buscaron los míos, incitándome a retomar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente.

—Dijiste que elegirías dónde y cuando... aún sigo esperando tu respuesta.

—Quiero hacerlo, aquí y ahora.

—Oh... ¿Impaciente?

—Quizás.

Levi me guió hasta la litera sin despegar nuestros labios. Quería apresarme para que no pudiera escapar, pero yo tenía otro plan en mente. Justo cuando mis piernas tocaron el borde de la cama, cogí a Levi por la cintura y con rapidez nos di la vuelta y de un suave empujón, lo eché sobre el colchón. Sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa por esa acción tan repentina, mas sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de lo más irresistible.

Si no recordaba mal, Levi escondía la comida debajo de la litera.

—No te levantes —le indiqué en tono travieso.

Agachándome, vi la caja y sacándola fuera de su escondite, la abrí bajo la atenta de Levi. Cogí un puñado de caramelos y apartando la caja para que no estorbara, me puse de pie y desenvolví uno de ellos.

—¿Por qué no te quitas la camisa? —le pregunté, sosteniendo el caramelo entre mis dedos.

Este ensanchó su sonrisa al adivinar mi próximo paso. Sin perder el tiempo, se sacó la camisa y la lanzó cerca de la almohada. Inclinándome hacia él, apoyé una rodilla en el colchón y con una mano en su pecho, lo recosté bocaarriba. Me mordí el labio, excitado por la imagen que Levi me ofrecía. Colocando cuidadosamente el caramelo sobre su pecho, me incliné y con la boca saboreé el dulce y tracé círculos con la lengua sobre su piel expuesta. Oí como Levi ahogaba un gemido.

Dejando un rastro de saliva, desenvolví otros dos caramelos mientras masticaba el que tenía en la boca. Repitiendo el proceso, puse los dos siguientes sobre sus abdominales y sacando mis dientes, mordí su piel antes de lamerla y llevarme los caramelos a la boca. Descendí mi mirada y sonreí al ver su erección debajo de sus pantalones. La mía había ido creciendo a medida que saboreaba el cuerpo de Levi junto con el sabor a limón de los caramelos. Este se levantó sobre sus codos, confuso por mi súbita pausa. Observando fijamente su erección, no pude reprimirme.

—Sin duda, el mejor dulce de todos —dije con voz ronca.

Bajando sus pantalones, humedecí mis labios con la lengua. Alzando la vista, Levi me contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de lujuria.

—Veamos como sabe.

—Procura no decepcionarme.

—Mira y disfruta.

Poniéndome de rodillas frente a él, acaricié su miembro por encima de la tela de los boxers. No era mi primera vez en esto, pero hacía tantos años de mi única experiencia sexual, que ya casi la había olvidado. Por esa razón, actué movido por mis instintos. Tirando de la banda elástica de los boxers, mi boca se abrió involuntariamente al ver lo grande que era su miembro.

—¿Asustado? —me preguntó Levi divertido.

En vez de responderle, cogí todo el aire que pudieron retener mis pulmones y me llevé ese duro falo dentro de mi boca. Ante ese gesto tan inesperado, Levi soltó un gemido bien sonoro. Pese a que no había conseguido metérmelo entero, sí conseguí llegar hasta la mitad. Con mi lengua acaricé el tronco mientras mis labios subían por todo el miembro hasta sacarlo.

—¿Sorprendido? —pregunté con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro.

—No tanto como crees.

Yo me reí y en vez de volver a meterlo, lo recubrí de saliva con mi lengua mientras repartía pequeños besos alrededor de su glande. Las manos de Levi agarraron mi pelo pero sin tirar de el, simplemente impidiendo que alzara la cabeza. Cogiendo aire otra vez, engullí casi toda su polla y succioné llevando un ritmo rápido. Alzando la vista, vi a Levi con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca entreabierta. En esos momentos, me sentía realmente poderoso. Con la mano derecha agarré el miembro desde la base y empecé a masturbarle, en tanto que mis labios relamían el glande y el líquido preseminal que salía de el.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y Levi gruñó en voz baja, seguramente extasiado por esa visión tan erótica. Seguí lamiendo sin desviar mi mirada de la suya y al reparar en su cuerpo desnudo, mi erección palpitó impaciente.

Ignorando la gran excitación reunida en ese punto, me concentré en Levi y en darle todo el placer posible. No obstante, unos fuertes brazos me levantaron del suelo y como si fuera una muñeca, Levi me puso encima de él, colocándome en su regazo.

—Suficiente. Ahora es mi turno.

Yo sin esperar siquiera, me saqué la camisa rápidamente y la tiré al suelo. Levi se rió antes de morder uno de mis pezones y acariciar el otro con sus finos dedos. Apresado entre sus dientes, tiró de el y lo soltó, arrancándome un gemido de dolor y placer. Me retorcí sobre su cuerpo, frotando nuestros miembros

Sujetándome con fuerza de las caderas, me alzó unos centímetros para seguidamente colocar su polla en mi trasero. Con la tela de los pantalones fue bastante incómodo, y a esas alturas eran solo un estorbo. Me bajé los pantalones con la ayuda de Levi, quien al parecer opinaba lo mismo que yo. El contacto directo de nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos hizo subir la temperatura entre nosotros, el frío que solía hacer en la celda ya no era tan notorio y cuánto más explorábamos el cuerpo del otro, más ardientes se volvían los roces.

—Prometí hacerte suplicar cuando llegara el momento. Espero que estés preparado.

—Solo si merece la pena.

—Cállate.

Yo reí al oír ese tono tan irritante, mas callé de golpe cuando Levi me cogió por las piernas y poniéndose en pie, dio la vuelta y me dejó a mí encima del colchón. Desde esa posición ya no me sentía tan poderoso, más bien pequeño e indefenso. Colocándose de rodillas, utilizó la misma postura en la que le comí la polla. Con sus manos, me abrió de piernas y juro que en ese momento mi rostro ardió de vergüenza; jamás me había sentido tan expuesto. Todo ese sentimiento de superioridad se había evaporado y fui consciente que ahora era Levi quien dominaba la situación.

Ingenuo, creí que se tomaría su tiempo en prepararme y procurar que no me doliese al ser virgen, pero...

—¡Aah! ¡Duele! —grité.

El muy cabrón me había metido un dedo sin avisar y como era de suponer, mi cuerpo no lo recibió bien.

—Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres? Es mi primera vez.

Eso último logró transformar por completo el rostro de Levi. Durante unos segundos me observó atónito. Yo no quise mirarle a los ojos, y ladeé la cabeza a un lado.

—Casi lo había olvidado —confesó con un hilo de voz.

—Pues estaría bien que lo tuvieras presente —respondí un poco enojado. Inquieto, le miré de nuevo con una duda asomando mi cabeza—. ¿Te decepciona eso?

—Al contrario. Me encantan los vírgenes.

No supe cómo tomarme eso. ¿Debía tener miedo? Levi parecía más complacido que hacía unos segundos, como si desvirgar vírgenes fuera su pasatiempo favorito.

Una vez dicho mi secreto en voz alta, esperé a que Levi retomara su tarea de dilatarme, pero nada ocurrió. Alzándome, vi como este estaba quieto y... ¿pensativo?

—¿A qué esperas?

Levi me miró a los ojos y esbozó una de sus escalofriantes sonrisas.

—Hazlo tú mismo.

—¿Hacer el qué? —pregunté nervioso.

—Quiero ver cómo te abres para mí.

Vale, eso no me lo esperaba. No obedecí inmediatamente, como si quisiera asegurarme de que había oído bien. La mirada penetrante de Levi me confirmó, que en efecto, no eran imaginaciones mías.

Echándome sobre el colchón de nuevo, llevé uno de mis dedos hasta mi boca. Había hecho eso en múltiples ocasiones, pero en ninguna de ellas tenía a nadie mirándome atentamente. Era vergonzoso y a la vez bastante excitante. Cerrando los ojos, relamí mi dedo índice entre mis labios y con mi lengua lo recubrí de saliva.

Una vez estuvo bien lubricado, extendí mis piernas con toda la elasticidad que mi cuerpo me permitió y descendí mi mano hasta mi entrada. Introduciendo lentamente mi dedo, solté un leve gemido. Podía sentir mi interior estrecho y cálido. Sin correr demasiado, metí y saqué mi dedo varias veces, con bastante dificultad a decir verdad, pero no me quejé.

Retirando el dedo, lubriqué un segundo y esta vez sí sentí una molestia al introducir dos dedos. En mi postura era bastante incómodo pero rápidamente Levi se ocupó de sujetarme las piernas para que no se cerraran.

Levi contemplaba mi propia dilatación como si se tratara de una obra de arte. Sonreí satisfecho al ver su ávida expresión.

No obstante, recibí un poco de ayuda. Al parecer, no había podido resistirse más tiempo, soltando una de mis piernas, lamió uno de sus dedos (gesto que encontré de lo más erótico) y su dedo se unió a los míos que trabajaban para abrirme lo máximo posible. No era del todo desagradable, pero sí dolía un poco. Tras explorar mi interior con su dedo, lo sacó para seguidamente quitar los míos. Dándose la vuelta, abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa y extrajo uno de los rotuladores.

Oh, mierda... Lo había olvidado por completo.

Colocándomelo en la boca, lo lubriqué bien con mi saliva; era tan grueso como dos de mis dedos juntos. Levi no esperó mucho, y a los pocos segundos lo retiró y lo condujo hasta mi ano. Mordiéndome el labio, retuve un gemido de dolor ante la intromisión, la sensación era bastante molesta.

Sin embargo, pronto oleadas de placer me inundaron junto con ese dolor punzante que casi eclipsaba lo primero. Levi se dio cuenta de lo mucho que me dolía, seguramente por mis muecas penosamente disimuladas.

—Dime Eren, ¿alguna vez te han practicado sexo oral aquí?

Y como indicación, introdujo casi todo el rotulador. Yo negué con la cabeza, dejando salir un gemido. ¿Realmente lo haría?

Acercando su rostro, dio una breve lamida con su lengua alrededor de mi agujero. Ahogué un grito en mi garganta, sin poder creer que Levi estuviera haciendo eso. Su lengua lamió otra vez esa zona, pero más lentamente y presionando contra mi entrada. Más gritos acudían a mi garganta, y yo me cubrí la boca para no despertar toda la prisión.

Sin previo aviso, escupió en el y sacando el rotulador, introdujo su lengua y yo casi pierdo la capacidad de pensar. La sensación fue simplemente enloquecedora y mientras que con una mano me tapaba la boca, con la otra agarraba la sábana con fuerza. El placer inundó mis sentidos y yo me dejé llevar extasiado.

Levi me apartó de un manotazo la mano que cubría mi boca.

—Quiero oírte gemir.

Ni siquiera me molesté en oponerme. Estaba tan excitado que me dio igual. Tal y como quería Levi, gemí sin ningún tipo de control, aunque intenté no elevar demasiado mi voz. Podía sentir como la excitación viajaba por todo mi cuerpo y se concentraba en mi polla que en esos momentos soltaba líquido preseminal sin parar.

Llegados a ese punto, sentía una necesidad extrema de que Levi me penetrara. Mierda... El momento había llegado. No quería rebajarme ni suplicarle nada, pero sino lo hacía... Gruñendo entre dientes, no me quedó otro remedio.

—L-Levi... Hazlo ya.

Este se detuvo y sacando la lengua, se relamió los labios mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Vamos, dilo. Déjame escucharte.

Lo odiaba... Odiaba que hiciera eso... Que me obligara a doblegarme ante él...

—Fóllame —susurré.

—No te escucho —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡Fóllame de una vez!

—Mmm...creo que se te olvida algo...

Me mordí el labio y le lancé una mirada de odio.

—Por favor...

Y ahí fue cuando desapareció todo mi orgullo. Levi introdujo una vez más sus dedos, separándolos entre si para hacer espacio. Tragué duro al imaginarme como sería tener su polla dentro, anticipando mi mente para algo seguramente doloroso.

Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, retiró sus dedos y se posicionó encima de mí, colocando cada rodilla sobre el colchón. Con sus brazos me mantuvo abierto de piernas a la vez que yo extendí los míos para agarrar las sábanas.

—Prometí también ser delicado... aún así, no sé si podré controlarme del todo. Tu cuerpo me está pidiendo a gritos que te folle sin compasión.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo usual, y mi respiración se había vuelto errática. Estar desnudo, abierto de piernas y con Levi encima de mí, hacía que me estremeciera de placer.

—No cierres los ojos, quiero verte cuando entre dentro de ti.

Lo intentaría aunque no garantizaba que lo lograse. Llevando su polla hasta mi entrada, me dije que quizás no dolería tanto como creía, Levi me había dilatado bien y...

Un grito gutural escapó de mi boca al sentir la presión de la punta de su miembro entrando. Dolía, dolía y mucho. Era como si desgarraran mi interior, un dolor infernal. Levi a duras penas podía mantener esa lentitud pues estaba entrando muy suavemente. Quise aliviar ese dolor, pero... ¿cómo?

Encontré la respuesta frente a mis ojos, y por poco no me abofeteé por ser tan idiota. Con rapidez, mi mano derecha envolvió mi polla y empecé a masturbarme, ganando varios suspiros de placer. Levi sonrió y continuó introduciendo su miembro, más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Aceleré el movimiento de mi mano, enfocando mi mente en todas esas sensaciones placenteras que recibía, tratando desesperadamente de ocultar el dolor que sentía tras esas corrientes de placer.

Entrando más en mí, me sorprendí al comprobar como Levi se abría paso con ese enorme falo por esa entrada tan estrecha. Yo no me detuve en ningún momento, y seguí masturbándome hasta que más o menos Levi consiguió meterla. Respirando entrecortadamente, nos miramos a los ojos y por primera vez, la intensidad de su mirada me sedujo, desnudándome todavía más.

Sin desviar sus ojos, dio inicio a un vaivén pausado y yo no me vi capaz de soportar esa mezcla explosiva de placer y dolor que azotaban mi cuerpo sin nada de piedad. La sensación era demasiado para mí, sobrepasaba mis límites y provocaba que perdiera el sentido de la realidad.

Levi gemía y embestía sin llegar a ser violento. Agradecí que fuera así. De otra forma, quizás hubiera perecido. Inclinándose hacia mí, me besó y yo con una mano liberé la sábana y la puse sobre su nuca, profundizando el beso. Nuestras bocas se movían sincronizadas al tiempo que este entraba y salía con mayor velocidad. Mis gemidos quedaron ahogados en su boca y con desespero, descendí mi mano hasta su espalda, clavando las uñas en su piel inmaculada.

Logré arrancarle un gemido de dolor pero sin permitir que rompiera el beso. Como respuesta, su polla salió de mí y entró con brusquedad, robándome un gemido de dolor. Sin someterme, solté la sábana que mantenía sujeta con la mano izquierda, y utilizando los brazos de Levi como soporte, hundí mis uñas en ellos. Él me embistió con rudeza y envolviendo su cintura con mis piernas, nuestros cuerpos se juntaron del todo y sin separarnos un centímetro, jadeamos y mezclamos nuestros alientos en uno.

Los gemidos aumentaron y a cada estocada sentí como un calor se apoderaba poco a poco de mí. Era una sensación única y magnífica, la conocía desde hacía años, pero en esta ocasión, vino mucho más potente y haciendo temblar todo mi cuerpo. Sucumbiendo a ese dulce placer, abrí la boca y gemí en voz alta cuando mi interior colapsó, derramando mi semen entre nuestros cuerpos, manchando el estómago de Levi y el mío.

Este soltó una especie de gruñido y no se detuvo hasta que sus brutales embestidas alcanzaron el punto más álgido, corriéndose dentro, llenándome con su esencia. Fue algo imposible de describir. Terminamos agotados físicamente y durante un buen rato no nos movimos.

Pasados unos minutos en los que no hubo palabras, Levi se levantó finalmente y agachándose frente a la litera, sacó algo de la caja. Poniéndose en pie, vi como se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Un dulce de caramelo?

Yo sonreí exhausto.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta de la autora:**

 **Como habéis comprobado, opté por dejar el Riren pero haciendo un Eren uke dominante. No estoy muy segura de si lo conseguí o no, juzgad vosotros mismos. Leyendo los reviews vi que eso era lo que la mayoría queríais, así que creí que sería lo más justo. A los que preferíais Ereri, solo me queda deciros que siento no haber podido escribirlo. Como ya dije, sois mucho leyendo el fic y es imposible agradar a todos.**

 **También me gustaría aclarar una cosa que leí en algunos reviews y vi necesario comentarlo. Aquellos que visteis un cambio tan espontáneo en Levi... Puede que fuera culpa mía por no expresarlo correctamente, o quizás sea mi perspectiva que lo vea solo de esa forma... pero quiero que entendáis a Levi. Él no sabe tratar con la gente, y menos en temas tan personales como el tener que lidiar con alguien (en este caso Eren) que, por decirlo de alguna manera, "se le rebela". Jamás había tenido ese problema, y está tan desconcertado que al no saber qué hacer, pide ayuda a su único amigo, Farlan. Este tampoco es un experto en ese tema, (y pudo verse perfectamente), y sí, trazan un plan de quinciañera que fracasa estrepitosamente, porque no saben tratar con sentimientos más profundos, como los que demostró Eren (hay que tener en cuenta que llevan años encerrados en prisión y eso les afecta mucho).**

 **Por otra parte, es cierto que el fic ha sufrido un cambio respecto al primer y segundo capítulo, pero todo ello fue porque quise indagar más en sus personalidades, exteriorizar sus defectos y mostrarles desde otro punto de vista. El punto de vista de Levi lo incluí precisamente por eso, porque quería que conocierais más ese ambiente de prisión, y no tener solo la perspectiva de Eren. A los que no les gustó eso y no quieren seguir con el fic, solo me queda deciros que muchas gracias por leerlo y que espero haber aclarado las dudas :) Repito que entiendo perfectamente que no guste a todo el mundo (eso es imposible).**

 **Al resto, daros también las gracias por contestar a mi petición y darme vuestra opinión! Fue de gran ayuda!**

 **Quiero avisaros que el fic está llegando al final, si todo va bien, escribiré dos capítulos más y cerraré el fic.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y por vuestros reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Estoy segura que queréis una explicación por estos dos meses sin actualización, y siendo del todo sincera os confieso que sufrí un bajón de inspiración y motivación. Fue algo duro porque no sentía nada, pero nada de ganas de ponerme delante de un word y escribir. Y si me hubiera puesto a escribir (media página como mucho) lo hubiese borrado porque todo lo que escribo estando deprimida es basura. Quiero aclarar que todo esto fue por temas personales, nada que ver con el fic. Amo escribir cada palabra de este alocado fic y también a vosotros por leerlo y ver lo mucho que os está gustando. Solo decir que el próximo será el último capítulo, y cualquier queja, sugerencia o lo que sea, decídmelo, ya sabéis que vuestras opiniones son muy importantes para mí.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: LevixEren.**

* * *

.

.

No mentiría si afirmase que rápidamente nos convertimos en la pareja más famosa de toda la prisión. Cada preso estaba al corriente de nuestra "relación", los guardias también y todo el personal que trabajaba allí. Tampoco es que nos escondiéramos precisamente. A pesar de que seguían conociéndome como "el dulce" no le tomaba importancia. De hecho, ser el dulce de Levi consiguió quitarme de encima la depresión que llevaba desde el primer día.

Las noches eran un bendito regalo. En vez de contemplar la oscuridad, preguntarme el cómo había terminado ahí o si la vida en si misma tenía sentido, Levi y yo llenábamos la celda de jadeos, gemidos y gritos. Había veces que lo hacíamos hasta tres veces al día. Terminé tan agotado que me dormía en mis horas de taller. El supervisor me gritaba y yo despertaba de un sobresalto, disculpándome torpemente.

Hange me hacía preguntas comprometedoras acerca de mi relación sexual con Levi, y yo le repetía una y otra vez que esas cosas no se contaban. Farlan nos miraba con recelo cada vez que coincidíamos en el comedor, de malhumor nos confesó que él también quería a alguien con quien pasar las noches.

Por instinto, mi cuerpo se aferraba al de Levi, marcando mi territorio. Todavía no confiaba en Farlan y me aseguré de hacérselo saber. Mis arrebatos de posesión solían divertir a Levi pero yo me mantenía en alerta en todo momento.

En general, pero, mi vida había mejorado considerablemente en prisión. Estar junto a Levi me otorgaba algunos privilegios como la comida que escondía bajo su litera o tener los mejores sitios en la sala de cine. Sin embargo, lo más satisfactorio fue ver las caras de los fanáticos, indignados pero sin el coraje para hacer o decir algo contra nosotros. Tal parece que tenían muy presente la amenaza de Levi.

Algunas veces acudíamos a la capilla, no para rezar, sino para tener nuestro espacio lejos de todo lo demás.

Era domingo, y además, afuera estaba lloviendo y no podíamos escabullirnos en algun rincón aislado del patio. Nunca me he considerado una persona muy religiosa, pero ese lugar me gustaba especialmente. El silencio, la calma y la paz que se respiraba eran como un oasis en medio de un desierto en tempestad.

Escondidos detrás del pequeño altar, nos besábamos con un calor subiendo por nuestros cuerpos. A cada minuto que pasaba, me convencía que jamás podría cansarme de sus besos. Su lengua invadía mi boca y la devoraba sin piedad, robándome el aliento. Sus manos se posaron en mi cuerpo y descendieron hasta la tira elástica del pantalón. Yo me aparté a tiempo.

—Estamos en una capilla. No sería apropiado —dije respirando con dificultad.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—No soy muy religioso pero hay que respetar algunas cosas.

—¿No puedo hacerte nada?

—Solo besarme —respondí con una sonrisa.

Levi me miró como si estuviera loco. Normalmente no solía resistirme a sus caprichos pero cuando lo hacía este siempre reaccionaba incómodo y tenso. En lo que duró la pausa, pude ver con claridad el dilema que tenía lugar en su mente. Acostumbrado a que todos le obedecieran, le costaba ceder pero finalmente se resignaba, no queriendo perderme de nuevo. Yo le agradecía ese esfuerzo y le prometía que se lo recompensaría más tarde.

Quise hacerle ver lo excitante que podían llegar a ser unos simples roces y caricias sin pasar a mayores; él reconocía que sus ganas por follarme crecían desmesuradamente. Yo reía y seguía con ese juego cruel.

Cuando salimos de la capilla una hora después, la lluvia había cesado pero el cielo roto y grisáceo persistía sobre nuestras cabezas. Casi era la hora de la cena, por lo que nos apresuramos hacia el comedor con hambre. Allí encontramos a Hange comiendo sola en la mesa que a esas alturas estaba adjudicada solo para ellos. Connie nos puso en la bandeja dos sándwiches y el yogur sin azúcares añadidos. Nos fuimos a sentar junto a Hange, que en esta ocasión buscaba algo en las rebanadas del pan de molde. No fue hasta que llegó Farlan que iniciamos una conversación.

—Qué día más bonito, ¿verdad? —dijo este de muy buen humor.

Los tres alzamos los rostros y nos lo quedamos mirando interrogantes.

—¿Y esa cara de felicidad? —preguntó Hange curiosa.

—Nada... Solo que he conocido a una chica maravillosa —respondió con una sonrisa estúpida.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Levi.

—¿Cuando? —le siguió Hange.

—¿Cómo? —finalicé yo.

—Este mediodía, en la sala de visitas —explicó mientras se sentaba—. ¿Recordáis que Auroro fue puesto en aislamiento? Pues no avisaron a la chica, y la pobre estaba sola esperando. Yo me acerqué a ella y empezamos a charlar. Me dio su nombre y yo el mío. Con suerte, volverá y tendremos más tiempo para conocernos mejor.

—¿Vas a robarle la novia a un preso? —preguntó Hange estupefacta.

—No es su novia. Solo su amiga; me lo ha dicho —aclaró radiante.

—Buena suerte —le deseó Levi.

"Sí... mientras no te acerques a Levi, haz lo que quieras".

—¿Y cómo es? —quiso saber Hange.

—Perfecta —respondió sin hacer caso a su comida—, es justo lo que necesitaba.

—Pero si mal no recuerdo, aún te quedan muchos meses de condena.

Farlan no pareció tomarle mucha importancia al comentario de Hange. Según él, una relación a distancia con esa chica era un reto que no podía dejar escapar.

—Aunque sé de otro que ya le queda menos para salir de este agujero.

Supe que se refería a mí, pues yo también llevaba la cuenta de los días. Sonreí satisfecho, pero de reojo vi como Levi no me devolvía la sonrisa.

.

.

.

Cuatro años encerrado en esa asquerosa ratonera, desesperado porque el tiempo transcurriera más deprisa. Irónicamente, ya no sentía esa necesidad. Solamente cuando conseguí a Eren, tomé conciencia de lo rápido que pasaban los días. Su condena de seis meses era un suspiro comparado con mis dos años. Me decía a mi mismo que era solo un capricho, un dulce como muchos tantos y cuando se largara, cogería otro y listo. No era diferente al resto.

No lo era.

¡Pero para mí era especial! Fue el primero en rebelarse, en imponerse y alzarme la voz. E iba a perderlo... No... No lo permitiría, no perdería alguien como él tan deprisa. No me quedaba opción, y... era algo justificado. No tenía por qué enterarse... Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importaban unos meses más? Estaría conmigo, y con eso le bastaría para no venirse abajo... Sí... Era lo mejor.

Escogí un día en el que Eren tenía visita familiar. Por primera vez, busqué por la prisión algún fanático; necesitaba algo suyo. Tras revisar el patio, los diferentes talleres y las celdas, encontré uno en la sala de entretenimiento hablando con voz demasiado alta a otros presos que le escuchaban atentamente.

—Eh, tú.

El fanático fingió no haber oído nada.

—Te estoy llamando a ti, pedazo de basura —dije alzando un poco la voz.

Los que estaban a su alrededor se dispersaron como el humo, dejándonos solos. Él también podría haber salido corriendo, pero fue inteligente y no lo hizo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó temeroso.

Yo me acerqué hasta él por precaución.

—Llévame hasta donde tengáis la droga —susurré.

El tipo me miró con cara de pánico.

—No me interesa delataros. Solo quiero que la compartamos como buenos hermanos.

Este frunció el ceño, obviamente no esperaba que alguien como yo le preguntara tal cosa. Seguramente pensaría que quería pegarme un viaje con esa mierda a la que tanto veneraban.

—¡Vamos! ¡No tengo todo el puto día!

Ese grito pareció hacer efecto, pues asintió con cautela y salió de la sala de ocio. Yo le seguí de cerca, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Por su propio bien, esperaba que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Recorriendo los pasillos, algunos nos echaban una mirada curiosa; no les culpé. En esos cuatro años había evitado como la mierda estar cerca de los fanáticos, pero finalmente me serían de utilidad.

Tomamos las escaleras y bajamos a la planta subterránea, torciendo a la derecha, el fanático empujó una puerta grande y pesada. Parpadeé sorprendido.

¿La lavandería?

¿Ahí escondían la droga?

En ella solo había dos presos trabajando.

—¡Eh, vosotros! —llamé con voz autoritaria—. Salid un momento.

Estos dejaron la ropa sucia en los cestos y se apresuraron a obedecer sin protestar. Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta, el fanático miró a ambos lados y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más, cogió una escalera de una de las esquinas y la colocó justo debajo de uno de los focos de luz. Subiendo dos escalones, movió un poco el vidrio que cubría los fluorescentes que iluminaban la lavandería. De ahí sacó dos bolsitas pequeñas de plástico.

Bajando con cuidado los escalones, se plantó frente a mí y me mostró las anfetaminas.

—¿Cuántos gramos? —pregunté.

—200 en cada una.

—Bien.

Con una me bastaría. Cogí una de las dos bolsitas de anfetaminas y me la guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón. El fanático me observaba atentamente, como si esperara una explicación por mi parte. Yo le di la espalda y salí de la lavandería sin más. Si quería saber qué haría con ella no le era necesario preguntar, terminaría enterándose días después.

Las inspecciones sorpresa eran algo común y se realizaban aleatoriamente, pero después de cuatro años pude establecer un patrón que, si bien no era del todo exacto, permitía tener una idea de cuando se llevarían a cabo. El tráfico de drogas ayudaba a que esas inspecciones fueran casi continuas, y ahora que volvía a estar activo, los guardias no tardarían en revolver todas las celdas en busca de la droga, incluso a los propios presos.

Subiendo las escaleras, me dirigí a mi celda sin prisas. Vacilé unos segundos antes de entrar, pero negando con la cabeza, me dije que aquello era lo mejor para los dos. Sin embargo, no me esperaba encontrar a Eren echado en su litera leyendo una de sus revistas.

—¿No estabas con tu madre? —pregunté cerrando la puerta.

—Tuvo que irse temprano—dijo con una nota de decepción en su voz—, pero no importa. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Dando un paseo.

Por fortuna, Eren no preguntó más.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a la sala de cine? Marco me ha dicho que van a poner _El resplandor_.

Yo asentí sin oponerme. No me gustaba ir por la prisión con una bolsa de anfetaminas metida en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero no me quedaba otra.

* * *

Desafortunadamente la suerte no estaba de mi parte. Creí tenerlo todo bajo control pero resultó que estaba equivocado. La inspección, la puta inspección que nadie, ni siquiera yo, vi venir. Esa misma noche nos hicieron levantar de nuestras literas y colocarnos delante de nuestras celdas a la espera de que los guardias encontraran algo sospechoso entre nuestras pertinencias.

Y desde luego que yo escondía algo. Con Eren pegado a mí, no pude esconderle la droga debajo de su colchón, y en su lugar, la oculté en el mío hasta que se me presentara otra oportunidad. Ver como dos guardias entraban en nuestra celda y la ponían patas arriba no fue una sensación agradable. En pocos segundos estaría bien jodido y conociendo de antemano el lamentable resultado, contemplé a Eren, quien era ajeno a nuestra inminente separación.

Fue bueno mientras duró.

De brazos cruzados aguardé lo inevitable.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! —exclamó uno de los guardias.

Fruncí los labios, preparado para lo peor. El guardia salió de la celda con expresión curiosa, disimulando la euforia que sentía por haber encontrado algo tan valioso como 200 gramos de droga.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó enseñándome la bolsa de anfetaminas.

Echándoles una ojeada, no respondí.

—Querías pasarte de listo, ¿eh?

—Acompáñanos, por favor —dijo el otro guardia seriamente.

— ¡Eh! ¡Espere! —gritó Eren encarando al guardia—. ¡Espere! ¡Levi! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¡LEVI!

Sonriendo, le ofrecí una corta despedida.

—Adiós, mi dulce de caramelo.

.

.

.

Saber que había sido Erwin quien tuvo la genial idea de realizar la inspección por la noche me vino de perlas. Ya tenía alguien a quien volcar todo mi odio. Eran las dos y media de la madrugada y me encontraba en su despacho, sentado frente a él, recostado en la silla cómodamente. Conocía de sobra el rumbo que tomaría mi situación, no veía motivo para estar nervioso.

—Todos coinciden en que deberías estar encerrado en aislamiento por un largo periodo —Erwin hizo una pausa para ver si reaccionaba ante esa amenaza, pero yo no mostré ningún cambio en mi expresión—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Silencio. El tic tac del reloj era lo único que se oía.

—Puedes evitar aislamiento.

Más silencio. Mi rostro seguía estoico sin detonar emoción alguna. Erwin se inclinó hacia adelante y con voz severa, dijo:

—¿Qué uso querías darle?

Ese bastardo me conocía demasiado bien. Sabe perfectamente que no tenía intención de consumirla. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de contarle la verdad, eso jamás.

—Si no colaboras, me veré obligado a encerrarte.

—¿Enserio? Me rompes el corazón —me burlé con voz infantil.

A esas alturas ya todo me importaba una mierda. Estaba en una situación de mierda y nada de lo que dijese me salvaría. Quise tener más tiempo con mi dulce y ahorra me arrebatarían ese deseo.

—Levi, es tu última oportunidad.

—¿De apreciar tu bello rostro? Tranquilo, no lo echaré de menos.

Erwin suspiró pesadamente. Negó con la cabeza y levantándose de su silla, cogió las esposas que llevaba colgando del cinturón. Yo me levanté también y sin oponer resistencia, junté mis muñecas. El frío metal las encerró y sin decir palabra, Erwin me condujo fuera de su despacho. Era consciente que al día siguiente sería noticia entre los presos por mi detención por posesión de droga, afortunadamente estaría aislado de los cuchicheos; nunca me gustó ser el centro de los chismorreos. Con Erwin detrás mío y sujetándome por el brazo, atravesábamos los pasillos mientras yo miraba al frente sin vacilación, sin agachar la cabeza.

Agradecí que Eren estuviera en su celda (seguramente volviéndose loco), lejos de mí; sin ocasión de verme tan patéticamente. Pero por otra parte, hubiera deseado escuchar sus gritos, reclamándole a Erwin y actuando como un mocoso.

Sí... Realmente lo echaría de menos.

Antes de meterme dentro de esa jaula, me reveló sus últimas palabras.

—Me has decepcionado, Levi.

Riendo por lo bajo, le dije lo más sincero que había dicho en mi vida.

—¿Te sorprende? Nunca he sido una buena persona.

.

.

.

—¡Por favor! —supliqué desesperado.

—Nuestras leyes no admiten excepciones, Jaeger.

—¡Debe haber sido un error! ¡Levi jamás consumiría drogas! —grité alterado.

—Yo tampoco pienso que las tomara para consumirlas.

—¡¿Entonces por qué lo encerró?!

—La posesión de droga se considera un grave delito —sentenció Erwin con tono serio—, y dado que Levi no quiso explicarme los motivos que le llevaron a tenerlas bajo su poder, no me quedó más remedio que encerrarle.

Mis manos temblaban de impotencia y rabia.

—Pero... pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en aislamiento? —pregunté con temor.

—¿Medio año? Quizás más —contestó pensativo.

—¿¡Medio año encerrado!?

—Comprendo su consternación, Jaeger. Pero me temo que no puede hacer nada por ayudarle. Lo mejor será que piense en qué hará cuando ya no esté aquí. Tengo entendido que ya le queda poco de condena.

"No quiero irme... no sin antes ver a Levi..."

—¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que pueda verle antes de irme? —insistí con voz rota.

—Absolutamente ninguna.

Derrotado, me di la vuelta sintiendo mis entrañas arder. No era justo... En breve mi libertad volvería a mí, sin guardias, ni verjas, ni uniforme... Lo que tanto había anhelado por fin era mío, pero no en estas circunstancias. Quise hacer de nuestra despedida algo especial y ahora no podía decirle ni adiós.

Una idea cruzó mi mente antes de abrir la puerta. ¿Sería posible...?

—Señor Smtih, ¿podría pedirle un último favor? —pregunté dudoso. Temía que negara mi petición.

—Solo si está en mis manos poder concederlo.

—Me gustaría que guardara mis palabras y se las enseñara a Levi cuando salga de aislamiento.

Este me observó largo rato sin responder, no parecía estar meditando sino más bien estudiándome . Finalmente asintió conforme.

—Lo haré, aunque no creo que se lo merezca. Tus intenciones, al contrario que las suyas, son buenas.

Fruncí el entrecejo molesto. Levi podía no ser perfecto, pero no era una mala persona.

.

.

Los meses restantes transcurrieron lenta y tortuosamente. Sin Levi, las noches eran incluso más frías que antes y cada maldito rincón me recordaba a él. Las duchas, la capilla, el comedor, la sala de cine... Farlan apenas hablaba sobre lo ocurrido y Hange que tampoco entendía nada de lo sucedido, admitió que sin Levi, la prisión ya no era lo mismo.

Solamente la llamada de mi madre logró levantarme un poco los ánimos. Al parecer había organizado una cena, reuniendo a toda la familia (la poca que teníamos) incluyendo a Mikasa y Armin, mis dos mejores amigos. Traté de no pensar en Levi, encerrado en esas cuatro paredes claustrofóbicas, sin ventanas y escuchando los gritos dementes de los demás reclusos. No era justo... Nada de aquello era justo. Dando un puñetazo a la pared, mis nudillos se tiñeron de rojo. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tenía que estar encerrado? Le prometí que pasaríamos mi última noche juntos, sin pegar ojo y divirtiéndonos hasta el último segundo.

Tal era la impotencia que sentía, que un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Odiaba rendirme, odiaba no poder hacer otra cosa que llorar. Nada de lo sucedido tenía sentido. Por más vueltas que le daba y por mucho que intentara encontrar una respuesta, esta no llegaba.

Despedirme de mis compañeros fue algo triste. Todos ellos me deseaban suerte y me contemplaban con envidia. Hubiera sido muy egoísta decir que no quería irme aún, pero en parte era cierto. Hange lamentó perder a un amigo tan valioso como yo, Farlan me tendió su mano y yo se la estreché sin rencores. Kirschtein me aconsejó no relacionarme con desconocidos sino quería regresar allí, incómodo le di las gracias. Marco me dio muchos ánimos y Braun se burló afirmando que era una pena no haber podido follarme al menos una vez. Yo pensé todo lo contrario.

Entré en prisión desolado por separarme de mi familia y amigos.

Salí de prisión desolado por no haberme despedido de Levi Ackerman, el preso al que todos temían, excepto yo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los _reviews_ : **

**Charly Land:** no sabes lo mucho que agradezco tus lindas palabras :) La verdad es que nunca he escrito Ereri, y no sé si hubiese quedado bien jejeje Y como tú, tampoco escribo suke, y realmente la idea de leerlo no me desagrada pero coincido en que sería complicado de manejar. Me alegra que te gustara tanto el lemon, la verdad es que tenía mucha presión encima xd Sobretodo con el tema Riren/Ereri. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar mi fic! Un abrazo muy fuerte 3

 **Akire:** que bueno saber que tomé la opción correcta xd ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca he leído un fic suke, y como ya he dicho, no me desagrada pero como has mencionado, preferimos seme/uke. Entiendo esa urgencia por saltarte algunas partes e ir directamente al grano, yo también lo he hecho alguna vez jajaja Gracias por tu review!

 **Bossenbroek:** de todos los lemons que he escrito, este es de mis favoritos. Me tomó tiempo pero no hasta el punto de cansarme, y la verdad me gustó mucho como quedó. Aunque claro, siempre tengo en mente que quizás a vosotros los lectores no os acabe de gustar, así que imagínate lo feliz que me hizo leer tu comentario :)

 **AstridHatakeAckerman Jaeger:** soy incapaz de hacer un fic sin sentimientos. Lo intenté una vez y fracasé xD Y a mí también me encanta escribir desde el punto de vista de ambos, son tan diferentes el uno del otro... No estoy acostumbrada a escribir un Eren uke dominante, pero veo que te gustó mucho, lo cual me alivia bastante xd Gracias por comentar :)

 **Yaritza9:** la cosa se ha puesto muy fea, lo reconozco. Créeme que me ha dolido escribir este capítulo, no puedo esperar para escribir el desenlace ^^

 **Fujimy:** a mí personalmente me gusta más el Riren, me manejo mucho mejor y que bueno que te gustara tanto el capítulo :) Quería hacer un lemon intenso y excitante (como tú le llamas xd) y veo que lo he logrado! No sabes lo contenta que estoy, sentía mucha presión encima jejeje Gracias por tus palabras y entender mi punto de vista respecto al fic, pensé que sería la única rara xd

 **Taurus95:** jajaja me alegro que te guste tanto!

 **JanethBooks:** me costó pero aquí tienes la continuación! Gracias por tu review! (las aplicaciones a veces apestan xd) Este fic lo termino sí o sí xd

 **miu39:** de momento la cosa no tiene buena pinta, sorry si querías algo feliz xd Peeeero, aún queda el último capítulo! Pueden pasar muchas cosas!

 **Ame8910:** siento mucho la espera, pero por fin tenéis el capítulo!

 **anisama:** mejor tarde que nunca ^^'


	7. Chapter 7

**Y llegó el final de este fic! Me costó bastante terminarlo, y el calor no ayudaba en nada. He tardado, pero lo logré. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo este último capítulo. Y nada... como siempre, las respuestas a los reviews los encontrareis al final junto con una despedida mía :) 3**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: LevixEren.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uno, dos tres... Uno, dos, tres... No abro los ojos... Vuelvo a probar... Uno, dos, tres... Uno, dos, tres... Si abro los ojos tendré que empezar de cero... Contar ayuda a centrar mi cerebro en un punto fijo. No puedo pensar, no puedo hablar conmigo mismo, no puedo oír los gritos, si los escucho, caigo.

Me aislo de esas paredes, tengo que liberar mi mente de ese encarcelamiento.

Nunca presté atención a esas tonterías zen o budistas. ¿Meditación? ¿Mente en blanco? Antes me hubiese reído con ganas. Ahora es una de las tantas vías que barajo para que este aislamiento no me afecte. Los monjes budistas sin duda no tienen problemas para concentrarse, rodeados de naturaleza y luz... Me reí en voz alta. Mi entorno daba verdadero asco.

No creí ser capaz de soportar un lugar tan deplorable como ese, pero más tarde entendí que ese iba a ser el menor de mis problemas. Cuando me encerraron no sentí más que frustración e impotencia, luego creció en mí un odio hacia Erwin por ser el causante de mi desgracia. Cada noche me la pasaba maldiciéndole por el mero hecho de existir.

Suena raro, pero todo el odio lo fui perdiendo a medida que pasaban los días. No tener a nadie con quien desahogar mis frustraciones fue duro, retener mi ira no era sano, y aún así, aprendí a manejar mis emociones para que no me dañaran.

Hace tiempo dejé de preguntarme por la fecha de mi liberación. Iba a ser algún día, pero no esperaría por el. Simplemente llegaría sin yo desearlo. Era un buen remedio.

Evitar pensamientos relacionados con Eren fue mi mayor desafío. Necesitaba tenerlo, hacerlo mío, sentir su piel... No estoy muy seguro de si lo he logrado, mi cabeza suele llamarlo a menudo. Me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos, cómo llevaba su libertad y si... había conocido alguien. Deseé que eso último no se cumpliera. Ya no era mi dulce pero ese sentimiento de posesión no desaparecía. Me decía una y otra vez que no volvería a verlo nunca más y que no tenía sentido dedicarle más horas, minutos o segundos.

Eren se había ido.

.

.

Echado bocarriba sobre la litera con los ojos cerrados intentaba conciliar el sueño. Hacía tan solo unas pocas horas que encerraron a un preso cerca de mi celda y sus gritos no me dejaron dormir. Controlar la ira era un verdadero reto, algunas veces golpeaba la pared de la celda para desquitarme hasta que me veía obligado a detenerme por el sangrado de mis nudillos.

La pared tenía rastros de sangre seca pero no me molesté en limpiarlo, tampoco tenía con qué hacerlo. Escuché pasos acercándose y temí que encerraran a otro preso. Pese a desconocer la hora, los intervalos entre comida y comida eran bastante flexibles, para así asegurar que nos muriéramos de hambre. Aún era demasiado pronto para la siguiente comida. Los guardias solo bajan para encerrar o...

Los pasos se detuvieron justo frente mi celda y yo me levanté de la litera con un vuelco en el corazón. El chirriar de la puerta al abrirse fue desagradable, y si mal no recordaba, solo lo había oído cuando me encerraron el primer día.

El guardia me miró con una mueca antes de decir:

—Puedes salir.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, sin poder creer lo que veían mis ojos. Era libre. No más noches oyendo gritos dementes. Poniéndome en pie, avancé sin prisas, mirando al frente con la esperanza de borrar de mi mente esa mugrienta celda. No la echaría de menos.

. . .

Cuando salí al exterior respiré profundamente; una bocanada de aire puro hizo que recobrara parte de mis fuerzas. El guardia me empujó pero no me quejé. Atravesamos el patio, el cual había presos que detuvieron sus acciones para observarme atentamente. Estaba convencido que no me habían echado de menos.

—Smith te espera en su despacho —informó el tipo cuando entramos en el edificio.

Por supuesto. Jamás me libraría de él.

Ignorando las múltiples miradas y los cuchicheos, me dirigí a ese maldito despacho con los puños apretados. Al llegar a su puerta, no supe si llamar o no, pero dado que no lo había hecho en esos cuatro años, entré como todas las veces anteriores, sin llamar.

Erwin alzó la mirada y con una mano me señaló la silla que había enfrente de su mesa. Sin decir nada, retiré un poco la silla y me senté como quien se sienta en un trono. Tras un breve silencio, Erwin habló:

—Me gustaría creer que estos seis meses de encierro te han hecho reflexionar sobre tus actos, pero me temo que esperar eso sería ridículamente optimista.

—Me alegra ver que no se deja engañar por falsas ilusiones.

—Desde luego que no. Te conozco desde hace muchos años, Levi —dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un antiguo alumno—, y aún así, veo que ahora no te caigo muy bien —añadió curioso.

—No veo porque tendrías que caerme bien —repliqué molesto.

—Debes entender, que las leyes son las leyes, y ni siquiera tú puedes pasar por encima de ellas.

—¿Algo más?

Mi intención era sonar irrespetuoso, puesto que él era la última persona con la que quería conversar.

Erwin suspiró y negó con la cabeza; seguramente pensando que no tenía remedio. Abriendo uno de los cajones de su mesa, sacó un fajo de cartas.

—Jaeger me pidió que las guardara para ti. Siguen selladas.

Cogí el montón de cartas atónito. Debía haber unas diez más o menos. No dije nada, ni siquiera le di las gracias. Esperé por si añadía algo más, pero ese silencio fue una señal de que podía irme. Salí del despacho sintiendo un ligero roce en mi piel. ¿Escalofríos? Observé la pila de cartas y algo dentro de mí se rompió... o se recompuso. No lo sabía.

Mis piernas se detuvieron antes de llegar a la celda. No iba a esperar tanto. Alcancé las escaleras principales y sentándome en el tercer escalón abrí una carta al azar. No había tenido oportunidad de ver su caligrafía... Era nítida y sencilla. Me gustó.

 _4 de noviembre_

 _Anoche tuve un buen sueño, lástima que no recuerde nada. Odio cuando tu estúpida mente no es capaz de retener un sueño agradable pero sí recuerde las pesadillas. Cada noche temo por tus pesadillas. Ese lugar es un imán para hacer del sueño un auténtico horror. Dios, de verdad espero que no te hayas vuelto loco. Yo no estuve ni un día y fue insoportable. ¡Es tan injusto! Sé que no ceso de repetirme en todas mis cartas, pero, ¡no deberías estar encerrado! Maldigo el estar cómodamente en mi cama mientras tú... El único consuelo que me queda es que nada es eterno, saldrás y me aferro a ello con todas mis fuerzas._

La carta seguía pero abrí otra sin poder contener mi impaciencia.

 _20 de diciembre_

 _Mi madre está decorando la casa con los adornos navideños. Ayer me regañó por no salir de mi habitación. ¿No entiende que afuera hace frío? Por las calles solo se ven familias y parejas tomadas de la mano. No debería sentir rabia, pero es así. No quiero ni imaginar el frío que debes estar pasando, y por eso creo que es injusto que yo salga a la calle, con mi abrigo y mi bufanda mientras tú no tienes nada de eso. ¿Quieres saber qué le pediré al viejo de la barba?_

 _Un Levi... ¡pero no un Levi cualquiera! El que conocí en una prisión y me tomó como su dulce de caramelo. Sí... Quiero ese. Si recibo otro, lo tiraré a la basura._

Sonreí con una profunda tristeza quemándome el pecho. Ese idiota... El Levi que él quería era un egoísta y un imbécil.

Guardando la carta en el sobre, retomé el camino hacia mi celda. Alzando la mirada, me quedé muy quieto ante lo que veían mis ojos. Farlan me observaba a pocos metros de distancia, recostado en la pared y de brazos cruzados. Parecía que llevaba en esa posición un buen rato, aparentemente divertido. Él fue el primero en hablar.

—Que mal te ves —dijo sonriéndome.

—¿Qué esperabas? He estado seis meses pudriéndome ahí abajo —respondí sin sentirme ofendido por su sinceridad.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, deduje que aliviado por reconocerme tal y como era antes del encierro.

—Bienvenido de nuevo.

Pasando su brazo derecho por mis hombros me acercó a él a modo de abrazo. Yo no dije nada pero ese gesto me reconfortó. Agradecí tener de nuevo a Farlan a mi lado; era un buen amigo. Sin soltarme, cambió de dirección; yo seguí sus pasos sin protestar.

—Tengo que ponerte al día de todo —anunció mientras íbamos caminando por los pasillos—. A Isabel casi le dio un ataque cuando le expliqué que te habían encerrado. Dijo... bueno se escandalizó tanto que empezó a gritar y por poco los guardias no la sacan a la fuerza de la sala.

No me sorprendí en absoluto.

—... Le costó tiempo asimilarlo, pero al final se resignó. Eso sí, aún no me ha perdonado esos dos meses de ausencia.

—¿Dos meses de ausencia? —repetí desconcertado.

—¿A qué no adivinas? Me metieron en aislamiento dos meses —explicó soltando una risa.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Me peleé con Bossard en el patio. Me dijo que dejara en paz a su novia y yo me negué. Su diagnóstico fue la nariz rota, un ojo morado y dos dientes perdidos. No está mal, ¿eh? El muy cabrón me dio en las costillas y a veces me cuesta respirar cuando corro, pero salí ganando de todos modos. Petra ya solo me visita a mí.

Yo alcé una ceja.

—¡Oh! Se me olvidaba... Así es como se llama la chica de la que os hablé hace meses. Es preciosa.

Yo no dije nada, pero encontré curioso que Farlan hubiera conseguido su propósito de seguir en contacto con aquella chica.

—Algunos presos intentaron aprovechar que no estabas para adueñarse de la prisión, Hange, yo y Mike tuvimos que pelear contra todos para no perder el respeto. Fueron unas semanas entretenidas.

—Me hubiera decepcionado regresar y veros arrinconados en una esquina con la cabeza agachada.

Farlan rió ante esa ocurrencia.

—Jamás lo hubiésemos permitido.

Era bueno saber que podía confiar en ellos en casos como ese.

—Déjame pensar... ¡Ah, si! Esto no te va a gustar, pero no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo, Smith no es como los presos, y contra él poco podíamos...

—Suéltalo —dije impaciente.

Farlan se mordió el labio y adoptó un tono de voz casual, como si quisiera restarle importancia a lo que tenía que decirme.

—Smith hizo que trasladaran tus cosas a otra celda: Erd, Gunter y el estúpido de Bossard son ahora tus nuevos compañeros.

Dicho en otras palabras; había perdido todos mis privilegios. Erwin se había encargado de quitarme todo aquello que me hacía único en prisión. Por extraño que parezca, no lo lamenté. ¿Qué importaban los privilegios sino tenía a Eren para poder disfrutarlos?

Me regañé por pensar eso. Mi propósito era olvidarme de él, no recordarle con pesar.

—Erwin no se hubiera contentado solo con encerrarme. Debía asegurarse que cuando volviera no tuviese nada —respondí indiferente.

—Aún así, nadie ha ocupado tu lugar.

Por supuesto que nadie ocupaba mi lugar en ese asqueroso agujero. Los presos me temen y así es como debe ser.

Llegamos hasta las duchas, las cuales a esa hora estaban libres de presos. Entrecerrando los ojos, capté el mensaje. Lanzándole una mirada a Farlan, este simplemente sonrió con descaro.

—Será mejor que te tomes una ducha, querrás causar una buena impresión después de tantos meses, ¿no?

Tenía razón. Nunca había deseado darme una buena ducha como ahora. Me daba asco a mi mismo y quitarme toda esa suciedad ayudaría a hacerme sentir mejor.

.

.

Erwin me avisó que el domingo tendría visita. Supuse que se trataría de Isabel, ansiosa por verme y regañarme por esos seis meses ausente. No obstante, me llevé una grata sorpresa al descubrir que no era Isabel quien me esperaba en la sala de visitas.

Eren Jaeger me observaba con la boca entreabierta y sin pestañear. Tal como lo recordaba, pero no por ello menos atractivo. Mi dulce de caramelo... Como le había echado de menos... Corriendo hacia mí, se me echó encima dejando escapar un ligero quejido. Agradecí el haberme duchado y haber limpiado la mierda que cubría mi cuerpo.

—Por fin... Por fin saliste —me susurró entrecortado.

—Sí... Al fin salí.

Le devolví el abrazo con un extraño sentimiento llenándome el corazón. No se separaba de mí, sus brazos me envolvían y no me dejaban moverme. Tampoco es que quisiera. Estar allí de pie siendo abrazado por él se sentía bastante bien.

—Sino estuviera prohibido, te besaría ahora mismo.

Yo también quería besarle, pero oírlo de sus propias palabras me dejó sin aliento.

—¡Vosotros! ¡Separaos!

A regañadientes Eren obedeció con una expresión de fastidio.

—Había olvidado lo desagradables que eran los guardias —comentó en voz baja para que solo yo le oyera.

—Eren, tengo que decírtelo algo —dije sin rodeos.

—Levi —me interrumpió mientras tomábamos asiento—, la droga no la tenías para consumirla, ¿verdad? —preguntó con temor.

—No. No era para mí —mi respuesta provocó un suspiro de alivio que no duró más de un segundo—. La cogí para incriminarte y conseguir que te aumentaran la condena unos meses más.

Su expresión pasó de la incredulidad al estupor y luego de la decepción al dolor. No servía de nada disculparme por mucho que lo sintiera. Quizás la había cagado contándole la verdad, pero sentía que se lo debía. Nuestra relación moriría, pero dada la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, no había forma de salvarla.

—Siento si te hiciste una idea equivocada de mí. Nunca he sido una buena persona —confesé con la mirada fija en la mesa.

Las personas a mi alrededor creaban su propio juicio sobre mí, incapaces de percibir mi verdadero yo. Nadie me conocía realmente.

—Eso fue muy egoísta —murmuró tras un momento de silencio.

¿Estaba furioso? No pude saberlo. Fue desconcertante no poder leer su rostro. Él solía ser muy expresivo y casi siempre le delataban esos ojos tan hermosos. No quería hacerlo, pero levanté el rostro y lo único que vi fue dolor en su mirada.

—Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para tenerte más tiempo.

—¿A costa de perjudicarme?

—Sí. Ya sabes... te hubiera consolado durante las noches acariciándote el rostro y dejando que lloraras sobre mi pecho.

Hasta ahí nuestro último encuentro. Era una despedida mejor que la de hace seis meses: completamente sincera. Eren no contestó, demasiado aturdido como para gritarme en medio de la sala.

—Gracias por las cartas —dije levantándome.

Eren me miró pero no hizo nada para detenerme. Se le veía muy incómodo así que decidí despedirme lo más rápido posible.

—Adiós, Eren.

Me di la vuelta y salí de la sala sin mirar atrás. Tampoco me llamó, por lo que deduje que había hecho bien. No sentí nada de tristeza ante esa fría despedida, y sin embargo, juré que aquel reencuentro me había afectado de una forma u otra.

No solía encariñarme con las personas, de hecho, evitaba relacionarme con ellas. Podría decirse que tanto Farlan como Isabel eran la única excepción, puesto que yo no soy de hacer amigos de la noche a la mañana. Mucha gente me conoce, han oído hablar de mí, saben mi nombre, pero nada más.

Irónicamente, me obsesioné con un preso que, al igual que el resto de personas, no sabía nada de mí. ¿Qué le hacía especial? ¿Por qué era diferente?

No encontré la respuesta.

.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron aburridos y vacíos.

Una rutina monótona y sin gracia.

Más que nunca noté la ausencia de Eren. No quería admitirlo, pero echaba de menos tenerlo a mi lado. Los meses que pasamos juntos fueron casi como un regalo, demasiado bonito como para que durase. No quería parecer egoísta, pues tenía a Farlan y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo... a Hange, quienes hacían todo lo posible para animarme.

No me di cuenta hasta que Farlan no me lo dijo, pero en verdad, estaba bastante deprimido. Hange, al principio, se reía de eso, sin poder creerse que yo echara en falta un dulce, pero al comprobar que mi estado no mejoraba con el paso de los días, no se burló más.

Me aconsejaron buscar otro dulce para olvidarme de Eren, pero todos los presos nuevos eran muy simples y ninguno se comparaba con él. Algunos podían ser "aceptables" pero no tenía el entusiasmo de antes. Aquello me frustraba, incapaz de comprender por qué todo giraba alrededor de Eren.

La cosas empeoraron cuando nuestro grupo empezó a romperse. Mike fue el primero en salir de la prisión. Su crimen: tráfico de influencias y cohecho pasivo le acarreó tres años. A pesar de no hablar casi nunca, era un buen compañero, fuerte y leal.

La salida de Farlan fue dura. Un año antes de mi liberación, él ya era libre. Su crimen: cómplice por homicidio, le valieron cinco años.

No quisimos darnos una despedida emotiva, nos ahorramos las promesas y las palabras bonitas. Un corto abrazo y un asentimiento de cabeza; eso fue todo. Sin él, la vida en prisión iba a ser muy distinta. Al final, solo quedamos Hange y yo. Fue extraño, pero llegamos a tener una buena relación. Incluso llegué a considerarlo un amigo... o amiga. Nunca le pregunté acerca de su sexualidad, no era un tema que me interesase. Descubrí que su compañía podía ser hasta agradable, y ser los más temidos de la prisión nos dio muchas ventajas.

Quizás no tuviera más privilegios, pero el temor que suscitaba entre los presos persistía y nadie osaba desafiarme. Algunos presos nuevos lo intentaron, pero yo me deshacía de ellos, a veces con la ayuda de Hange, no porque lo necesitara, sino porque él disfrutaba hacer daño. Me atrevería a afirmar que durante esos meses conocí un resquicio de su verdadera faceta.

Y sin embargo, llegó el día en que fue puesto en libertad. Según me había dicho, el juez le condenó a once años de prisión. ¿Su crimen? Secuestrar y torturar a varios miembros de la policía durante tres meses. No llegó a matarlos, pero su declaración no sirvió en el juicio, dado que Hange se había encargado de que no pudiesen volver a hablar.

Nunca lo consideré alguien peligroso, y desde luego, conmigo no lo era.

Una vez solo en prisión, no busqué ningún grupo. Todos me tenían miedo y nadie se acercaba a mí. Pasé mi último año completamente solo, deseando desesperadamente salir de ahí. Las visitas de Farlan e Isabel no eran suficientes y patéticamente esperaba encontrarme con Eren una vez más en la sala de visitas. Sin embargo, no volvió.

Erwin me llamaba para que acudiese a su despacho y entablar una conversación sobre mi futuro. Aún le guardaba rencor por lo que había hecho, pero aprendí que si me enfrentaba a él, siempre terminaría perdiendo. Fingía estar preocupado por mí, pero los dos sabíamos que nuestra "amistad" había muerto hacía tiempo.

En nuestra última reunión no le di las gracias. Si bien había hecho mucho por mí, todavía le odiaba.

Mi condena fue de seis años. Homicidio doloso sin antecedentes. Isabel, Erwin y Farlan testificaron a mi favor pero como era lógico, no me libré de ir a la prisión. Tomé la justicia por mi mano y actué acorde a mis principios. Farlan me ayudó, pero fui yo quien acabó con la vida de ese hombre, y me aseguré de decirlo bien alto en el juicio sin remordimientos.

El recuerdo del rostro de Isabel cubierto de golpes y moratones seguía presente dentro de mi cabeza, y si pudiera, volvería a matar al mismo hombre una y otra vez.

Con Erwin trabajando en la prisión y ocupando un alto cargo, pude obtener varios privilegios. Este me conocía bien, y aunque no aprobaba mis actos, no se mostró cruel. Manteníamos una buena amistad, y de vez en cuando me regalaba algunos lujos sin que los demás se enteraran. Me sorprendí ante ese gesto, pero no tardé mucho en abusar de ello. Junto con Farlan nos construimos una reputación y pronto me convertí en el preso más temido.

Y a pesar de todo, Farlan jamás me dio la espalda pese a convertirme en un capullo.

Su figura alta y elegante me aguardaba en la salida con los brazos cruzados.

—Nos has hecho esperar demasiado —comentó con su típica sonrisa.

Isabel, quien venía corriendo hacia mí, siempre fue demasiado buena conmigo.

Su abrazo fue suficiente para entender todo lo que quería decir.

Y entonces lo vi. Observándome con expresión seria y los labios fruncidos. Estaba allí, a escasos metros de distancia. Podía ser una ilusión producto de mi imaginación, pero tuve la certeza de que no lo era.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esperándote.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté aún con Isabel en mis brazos.

—Quería verte —respondió algo molesto por mi frialdad.

Me separé de Isabel y le hice frente, aun cuando en el fondo agradecía verle de nuevo.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que yo decidiré cuando perdonarte.

No me opuse a su decisión. Era justo. Fuera de prisión no tenía poder alguno sobre los demás, e irónicamente ahora Eren era quien tenía poder sobre mí.

Isabel estuvo a punto de hablar pero Farlan la detuvo a tiempo, consciente que aquella conversación era solo entre nosotros dos. Alejándose un poco para darnos privacidad, oí como esta protestaba pero Farlan le ponía la mano en la boca.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión —dijo Eren en tono serio.

—No, jamás haría eso.

Mi egoísmo me demostró que no merecía un chico como Eren, pero lo necesitaba como se necesita el aire para respirar.

"Me llamo Levi Ackerman, tengo 32 años y estoy en libertad condicional. Sobreviví el resto de mi condena como un preso más, y hoy ... he recuperado lo que perdí".

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los _reviews_ : **

**Akire:** acepta encantada las galletitas en forma de corazón 3 Este sí es el final definitivo! Tómalo como una especie de epílogo. A Levi le importa mucho Eren, por eso hizo lo que hizo. Gracias por comentar :)

 **Bossenbroek:** Nop, definitivamente el Riren no puede ser más bonito XD. Levi lo mimaba mucho! E iba a culparlo de la droga pero sin que él se enterase. Gracias a ti por tu paciencia 3 Ya estoy bien y te devuelvo el abrazo con mucho cariño!

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** conseguí recuperarme yo solita, pero muchas gracias por tus dulces palabras :) Es bueno saber que hay personas que se preocupan por otras aunque no se conozcan, eres un sol 3 Te mando muchos besos!

 **Charly Land:** es imposible no encariñarse con Levi **,** en el fondo es un angelito (?) Eren lo esperó sí, pero no será fácil para ellos y menos para Levi retomar su relación. Cariño, adoro tus palabras... *queda aplastada por tu abrazo de mamut* Reviews como los tuyos me dan mucha fuerza para seguir escribiendo :) Mil gracias!

 **miu39:** las pruebas eran demasiado evidentes, y Eren en aquel momento no entendía nada, y aunque hubiese inventado alguna mentira, Levi ya estaba encerrado. Erwin ya dijo que no admitía excepciones. Al final Levi quedó libre pero sin reducción de condena, creo que era lo justo.

 **Ame8910:** espero que este final no te haga llorar. Se volvieron a reencontrar 3

 **Fujimy:** En este fic el cejotas (me encanta este apodo XD) está para joder (?) No es mala persona pero sí muy estricto con las normas, pero siempre cumple con su palabra. No ganaría nada quedándose las cartas para él. Muchas gracias por tu ánimos! Al final, Eren decidió darle otra oportunidad a Levi 3

 **Taurus95:** Levii ya es libre y está junto a Eren! *inserte música de final de película*

 **ChibiNeko27:** pues solo decirte que es un placer leerte :) Ambas somos parecidas, yo también leo fics, pero solo comento cuando siento verdadera necesidad. Así que muchas gracias por este hermoso review 3 Siento que este ya sea el final :/ Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho leyéndolo :)

 **Gosly:** cariño, no sabes como aprecio tus palabras 3 Leer tu review sí ha sido una verdadera maravilla! Nunca obligaré a nadie a comentar, así que no te sientas presionada XD no es necesario que te disculpes, mujer, faltaría más! Me has hecho muy feliz y respecto a Levi... bueno, él siguió con su vida sin su caramelo :( Pero ahora vuelve a tenerlo a su lado! :D Un beso enorme, Gosly!

* * *

 **Y aquí es cuando yo me despido de ustedes. Ha sido genial escribir este fic y quiero daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia, apoyo y sinceridad.**

 **No es un final exactamente feliz, pero creo que así tenía que ser. Como se dice a veces, final con sabor agridulce (?) Para quienes queráis saber un poco más, Levi tendrá que esforzarse mucho para ser perdonado, Eren sigue enfadado pero ha decidido darle una segunda oportunidad. Aunque no se le ve muy contento, él también se alegra por verle en libertad. Será un nuevo reto para Levi, y estoy segura que todos esperamos que Eren termine perdonándolo.**

 **Y respecto al sexo de Hange, en este fic es hombre. Personalmente siempre la he visto como una mujer (el anime influyó mucho) pero encontré interesante ponerla como hombre. La razón de por qué nadie sabía con exactitud su sexualidad era porque Hange quería convertirse en mujer (de hecho en _Orange is the New Black_ hay una presa que anteriormente era hombre), pero como Hange no había empezado con el tratamiento hormonal ni se había operado, la encerraron en una prisión para hombres. Si recordáis el capítulo 4, Eren se dirige a ella como mujer, y eso la hizo muy feliz. 3**

 **Sin más, se despide con un fuerte abrazo:**

 _ **AngelGefallen**_


End file.
